Charting Unknown Territory
by Anne-twenty
Summary: Nico was terrified of shadow travel. He did not fear dying, that would just send him to the underworld. It was ending up like, Bryce Lawrence with no memories, no name, and no voice; as if he had never existed. He really hoped Will Solace could help him. Neither knew three days could change them so much. Set right after BOO Ends, world & characters by Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1 - Irrational Behavior - Nico

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 1 – Irrational Behavior - Nico

It was unimaginable. He had boldly told Percy about his crush. Even more bizarre, neither he nor Annabeth seemed repelled or disgusted. Percy, he smirked to recall, did seem rather confused and flustered. As he walked over to Will, he felt his perpetual anguish over Percy dissipate, leaving him buoyant. Will Solace greeted him with a smile and went to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He automatically shrugged off the contact and fell in step just behind Will.

Will began to talking, but Nico didn't listen. He wondered why he agreed so easily to be at Will Solace's command for the next three days. That had caught him off guard. What was with him today? First, he told Jason he was staying, then let Jason hug him and finally he told Percy he was gay. Maybe it was his father influencing him.

He hoped Will could help him. His last shadow travel on half-blood hill had been chilling. He barely made it back to the living world. He used to think he wanted to fade away, but actual fading had been terrifying. It was not fear of dying, dying would just put him back at Hades' palace. It was becoming one of the teeming nameless ghosts that spoke to him during shadow travel. He did not want to end up like, Bryce Lawrence. No memories, no name, no voice; as if he had never existed. He shivered. And only Hedge's nature magic had kept him here; he could never thank him enough. He was relieved to be harassed by Will into seeking help, because he never wanted to be that close to fading again.

It was perplexing that Will had even sought him out and called Nico his friend. He must have been worried about his health. Maybe he had forgiven him for Octavian and Leo. _Surely it wasn't because he wants to be my friend._ That thought brought the skeletal butterflies back. It gave his heart an agonizing twist when he thought, _I know that will change once he knows about Bryce._ That thought brought him back to reality and he sighed.

Will took him to a private room that was white and clean, but also annoyingly warm and bright with a bed under a large south facing window. "Strip down to your underwear and I'll be back." Nico drew the blinds and turned off the light before he undressed. Shit, did he have to have such worn, boxers on today? He sat on the high hospital bed and discretely covered his lower body with an extra blanket from the foot of the bed.

He thought about the only mortal doctor he had ever seen. It was once right before he started attending Westover Hall. That doctor had cold dead eyes that did not even see him. It was awful, like being a frog on a tray getting dissected. Here, in the demigod world he had never had anything that took more than a little ambrosia to heal until now. At least Will was compassionate: annoying and bossy, too, but still somehow comforting.

Will knocked and quietly came in. He frowned at the dark room, turned on the lights and began opening the blinds. "As much as you like it dark, you should not be in shadows until you're better."

"I'm a son of Hades, I'm always in the shadows." Nico stated flatly.

"Not while I'm here." Will smiled broadly as he turned back to face Nico who was scowling. _Where does he get all his is annoying cheerfulness?_

Will's smile faded to be replaced with anger. "Damn it Di Angelo, what monster did that to your arms? And why didn't you come in right away?"

"Werewolf. It is just a scratch and it is healing." He said casually.

"Nico, why are so damn suicidal? You're worse than the Ares campers." _What was to him if I have a few burning scratches_?

Will glared at him and then took a deep breath to steady himself. "I get that this is hard for you. I'll do all I can to make it less difficult. I have to treat those gashes and you have to rest while you are here. We can discuss your treatments and I will listen to any objects you have."

"I object. So can I go back to my cabin now?" Nico reached toward his clothes.

"NO, you already promised to stay. Even if all you do is sleep here I will make you stay." He commanded looking as angry as he had been with Octavian two days ago.

Nico quickly said "Kidding" and thought, _it is nice the way he keeps insisting I stay._

Will's poise returned, "Everyone has to go through the exam. I had everyone from the Argo II, Hedge, and Reyna in here over the past two days. So don't think you are getting out of it that easily. They each asked me to make sure you got better. Reyna and Hedge were the most insistent. What they told me about your fading has me concerned." Nico felt betrayal and anger burning on his face. _Everyone talked about me? Now Will thinks I am weak._ _What else might they have told him?_

His agitation must have shown on his face because Will calmly said "Don't be apprehensive, they just told me your symptoms and what treatments worked." Nico felt his emotional control return as his heart rate went back to normal. Well Jason, Reyna and Hedge knew, but somehow he was equally sure none of them would tell Will.

"My point is that your friends care deeply about you and want you to get better." Will looked down to find Nico's eyes and held them in his fierce gaze. "All of _us_ care about you very much. Please let me heal you." _US? Did he just say he cared about me?_ Nico thought with astonishment, but it did not make sense. They were being just being over protective and treating him like a child. It would wear off just like last time. He looked down, still guarded and wary.

"I know you don't like to be touched, but I need to touch you to examine you." Will step to the edge of the bed, standing so close Nico's knees just about touched his upper thighs. He was far too close, Nico fought the urge to back away and then an opposing urge to lean forward. Will was too good looking. The skeletal butterflies were back and damn, his heart sped up, too.

Will must have noticed, hopefully he thought it was fear. "Look, relax, I'll tell you everything I'm doing as I'm doing it. I promise it won't hurt at all. If you get uncomfortable simply say 'stop' and I'll lift my hands immediately."

As Will reach his hands toward him, Nico said "Stop." A slight smile tugged at the corner of Nico's mouth, before he could stopped it.

Will smiled widely, hands still, and calmly said "Whenever you are ready." But he did not back away.

 _I can do this, if only my heart rate would go back to normal. Why is the thought of Will touching me so frightening and thrilling?_ Nico thought. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and regain control before he nodded.

"Good," Will said, but he did not move his hands. He only watched him with his warm sparkling blue eyes. "First, roll your shoulders…. Now your neck…" Nico followed the directions while giving Will a questioning look.

"Good, now close your eyes and lean your head back on my hands and I'll help you relax." Will started to massage the back of his head with his fingertips while he softly sang. "Keep your head soft, let me take control." His hands were warm and the slow circles at the base of his neck were like a drug. Nico could not help but relax more than he had in months. His heart rate slowed. "I'm moving my way up your head." When he got to his temples Nico started to go limp. He almost felt weightless. As his body became pliable Will softened his voice. "I'm keeping my hand behind your head and lifting your legs to lay you on the bed." His gentle hands ease him up to lie flat on the bed.

"I'm going to moving my hands lightly over you to scan your body" Nico's breath hitches at the thought of Will's hands all over him but he kept his eyes closed tight. "Don't tense up, I won't break contact with your skin and you can always say stop." He worked on his head again until he went limp.

"Ready" Nico mumbled.

"I'm going to keep talking and singing while I make notes for myself." He then started to sing with mumbles interspersed as his hands flitted down Nico's body lightly. He mumbled, "…. Nightmares…. insomnia…. Liethe…. Phlegethon…. Werewolf… Tartarus…. Death trance-7 days…. ambrosia ineffective…. unicorn draft becoming ineffective…. Long distance shadow travel… perimeter fading….. Nature magic effective… sensitivity to sunlight… lingering chill…." He stopped holding Nico's ankle.

"You did great, Nico." Nico doesn't dare move or open his eyes, he just want stay here with Will's comforting hands on him. _Don't be a sap,_ He berates himself _._

"You can open your eyes now. Let me pull you up." Will helped him up by holding his arm, under the Lycaon scratches.

"Do you have any more to add?" Will sits down in a chair next to the bed and looks at Nico with an eager expression ready to listen.

"Can you help with my nightmares? I can't seem to dream travel to escape them anymore." Nico said.

"I didn't know you could control your dream travel. I'd like to learn that one. My treatment covers nightmares." Will looks seriously at him. "I'm stunned you made it back to camp, now that I know the extent of your wounds. I've selected your treatment to cover my two most pressing concerns: the werewolf lacerations and perimeter fading. First, I need to fix those infected stitches. After that I have a bath treatment that is a combination of nature magic and unicorn draught with a few special ingredients of my own. It permeates the skin to draw out the shadows and stop nightmares. Shall I get started?" Will looks at him expectantly.

 _He is asking me? He really would let me say no?_ Nico thinks on any another day he would have said no, but he does really want to be healed. "Um….that doesn't sound so bad… Alright."

"Good, I'm putting on some salve to numb your arms, then I'll be back in about 20 minutes to redo the stitches. By then the bath will be ready. " He finished, paused for a confirmation from Nico. When he nods, Will applies salve to his arms and walks out of the room.

As the burning in his arms is replaced with a dull numbness Nico suspected that staying here for three days may not be so bad. He can always refuse treatment. Beside he already promised Jason he would stay at camp. At least he felt, for the first time, that he had friends. Maybe it would last a bit longer than after the battle of Manhattan. He would always leave when the pity friendship ran out, but he had a feeling that it might not happen with Jason. He thought, _People were so unfathomable; how could they really care about me? Especially after I let Leo and Octavian die. That will change when they find out about Bryce Lawrence. What type of evil bastard obliterates someone by turning them into a voiceless ghost?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Exhuming the Dark - Will

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 2 – Exhuming the Dark - Will

Will felt the change when he came back in: Nico had retreated back into himself. There was a few minutes when he thought he might have gotten through to him, but he chided himself. Nico has been alone for so long and is convinced no one cares. It will take more than the standard 'you've got friends' talk to get through to him. The sorrow of Nico's life was crushing him and it felt like it would crush Will, too.

"So how long ago did get those gashes?"

"Um… Portugal, that would have be about nine days ago"

"WHAT? They only look about three days old. I know they heal slowly, but this not that slow."

"Yeah, well Lycaon was annoyingly persistent. I wouldn't have gotten that close, but I only had a short silver knife and I needed his death shadow." Nico said casually.

"You mean these were from _the_ _Lycaon_ , King of the werewolves?" Will said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we had to shadow travel out of there but it was still daylight. At least he didn't get his teeth in me."

"You have to be the most daring, suicidal, and amazing hero I've ever met." Will said in awe, to soon be replaced with a frown creasing his forehead. "These will take quite a while to heal. They must burn even with the salve. I'm surprised you didn't come in earlier for these."

"You had more important patients." He shrugs.

"Nico, you're so stupid! Get it through your head now! You are my most important patient!" Will angrily shouts.

Nico looks up at him surprised and confused, then he lifts an eyebrow as if to say _really?_ "Really! You brought the fucking Athena Parthenos half way around the world for crying out loud." Will huffs before he gets busy working.

He took the splitting open of the Lycaon stitches and cleaned them out with only a slight wince, though it must have stung like fire. Will used nectar and a healing hymn to soothe the pain. It will take a couple of weeks to heal fully, but at least that gives him a reason to see him often.

* * *

Afterwards, Will took Nico to the healing bath he had prepared. It was a sunny golden liquid about the consistency of gravy. The smell was like flowers, dirt, sunshine, and Will's favorite beach. He knew it would smell like Nico's favorite place to him and he idly wondered where that was as he kneeled beside the tub.

"I'll turn my head while you get in," He said when the brown eyed boy edged up to the tub wrapped only in a towel. "I want to put your stitches in last, so hold out your arms and I'll ease you back."

Will waited head turn until he said 'alright'. Then he held Nico's hands together in his right hand and put his left on Nico's upper back. "I have a support under you, so you can just lean back." He walked his left hand up to his neck, then head, and once he was resting on the support he moved his left hand to Nico's forehead, while still holding Nico's arms straight up. "Next I'll lower in your arms, let me know if you feel any discomfort." Ever so slowly he slower Nico's arms down into the fluid until he is fully in the bath. Nico showed no signs of discomfort and Will hoped that the bath would help heal the gashes, too. Only his face is above the mud. Will kept one clean hand on his forehead and the other hand rested on his chest, grasping both of Nico's hands.

"Is this alright?" No answer and Nico's eyes were already half lidded, "Nico?"

"Um, this feels good" He mumbles.

Will was relieved, he spent a lot of time trying to get this bath just right since the battle. Hopefully, it was the right combination to draw the darkness out of Nico.

"I need to keep my hands on you for the healing magic to work. We'll be here for about 20 minutes." He's not sure Nico really heard him as his heavy eyes softly close. After about a minute he whispers "Thank you for letting me help you Nico." Then he starts his healing song.

Soon time is up, but Will cannot bear to wake him from what is probably his first peaceful sleep in who knows how long. Will cannot get over how much a peaceful sleep changes Nico's looks. He goes from the anguished and angry son of Hades, to a serene and innocent boy. _He is so beautiful and dear to me. Stupid, Cute, Dense, Suicidal, Death boy._ He admires him even more after feeling first hand all his pain from the exam. You are the fearless ghost king and you're a beautiful kind soul. _You can't believe anyone would even want to be your friend, but you readily accept the challenge to save the world and succeed, yet again._

Will thinks about the first time he touched Nico's hand in the battle. He could not believe it was Nico in front of him, after so long, and he had to touch him to make sure he was real. He never felt a jolt quite like that before, it surprised him and thrilled him. Thank the gods for the black paint that hid his blush.

Nico, although weak and pale, and with slashed arms no less, was a fiend in battle. He had never been tentative, but now he had even greater certainly and power. The way he knocked out those six Romans, all taller than him, and in battle armor, without even really hurting them. _He was amazing and compassionate, couldn't he see how special he is?_

He extend his senses down deeper into Nico and began another healing song. He feels Nico's pain, anger, and sorrow washed over him. Soon it changes to images from Nico's viewpoint. That is when he realizes he is feeling Nico emotions right along with him.

\- Emptiness and anger at Bianca's death.

\- Desolation in Tartarus when Akhlys, Goddess of Misery, says he is perfect.

\- Anguish washes over him in waves as he waits for Percy to come out of the river Styx.

\- Hopelessness while in the giant's bronze jar.

\- Humiliation when his father wishes he had traded places with Bianca.

\- Yearning the first time he sees Percy fight.

\- Loneliness and disorientation when he learns seventy years has passed since he entered the Lotus Hotel.

\- Resentment for Percy after speaking to Bianca's ghost.

\- Satisfaction when Jason calls him brave after facing Eros.

\- Pride when facing Kronos with his father and an army at his side.

\- Comfort in finding his half-sister Hazel.

\- Astonishment when Will want to be his friend.

\- Trust in Jason as he drinks the poison he hands him.

\- Gratefulness when Reyna and Hedge standing by him after they learned all of his secrets.

\- Love when his father says he has earned his respect and he would like to see him happy.

\- Hope as he contemplates his advice to Hazel.

Suddenly Will woke-up with a sharp pain in his cheek as he hits the floor.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. How did you like the gold gunk? I appreciate all the favorites and reviews. I thought another story about the three days might be a bit excessive, but I had vision for it that had not been covered.

Thanks,

Anne


	3. Chapter 3 - Dubious Reality: Nico

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 3 – Dubious Reality - Nico

Something about his dreams was decidedly different. He was not revisiting the worst moments of his life. This dreams spread a general comforting peaceful sensation over him much like the one that came over him when the Athena Parthenos landed on Half-blood Hill. It was so foreign to him. His last image was of Hazel as he told her "Getting a second life is one thing. Making it a better life, that's the trick."

As he broke the surface of sleep he found hands on his forehead and chest. After so much time in danger his reflexes automatically took over. He quickly sprung from a fully reclined position to crouching on the balls of his feet in the bath and reaching for his sword as he heard a thud. Only he doesn't have a sword or any clothes on and he is dripping in dark brown gunk.

Then his brain spins up and he knows he is in the infirmary but that room was bright, this room is in gathering shadows. He takes in the whole ludicrous scene. The room is splattered with the remains of his bath on the floors, walls, and ceiling. Will is lying on the floor groaning also splattered with mud. He realized the thud was Will Solace hitting the ground. He relaxes into a sitting position in the half full bath and leans over to look down at Will.

"Will! Will sorry, I was startled. Are you alright?" He apologizes.

Will groans a bit and sits up. He took in the room and himself. He looked straight at Nico and burst into peals of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Nico pouts.

Will only laughs harder and gasps out "Yes it is!"

Nico frowns and that only heightens Wills mirth. He tries to hold his frown in placed, but a smirk creeps onto this face. Then he starts giggling, and then they were laughing together.

When Will is able to catch his breath he says. "Gods Nico, you have fast reflexes."

"Will you're hurt!" _Great, he just beat up his friendly cute doctor._ Will gingerly touches the side of his face where a large purpling bruise shows his cheek bone.

Will dismissively said, "It's nothing and it's my own fault. I should have woke you up when you fell asleep, and then I fell asleep too."

Will puts his hand on Nico's shoulder and Nico noticed the bath warming up at his touch. Its color has changed from light gold to a deep walnut brown and he feels that the darkness in him has lessened. _Did it really draw out the darkness?_

He continues, "Really Nico, it's alright. I know surprising you can be dangerous. I was the one who let you sleep too long."

"How long has it been?"

"About 10 hours by my watch. Time to get out death boy. I'll hold a towel for you, don't worry I'll turn my head."

Nico huffs "Don't call me that" before he stands up and feels Wills arms wrap the towel around him.

"You stayed the whole time?" Nico says in disbelief. Will holds his arm as he climbs out of the tub.

"Yes, I have to be touching you for the bath to work properly, and, well, you were sleeping so peacefully, I did not want to wake you. Then, …Um… I fell asleep, too. … I have been a bit overworked lately." He blushed. Will was looking rather tired even after sleeping all day. Nico wondered how tiring Will's healing magic was to use. "So how was our first time sleeping together for you?" The healer smirked.

Shock and anger flare through him and he pulled away his arm. Under cover of his anger he feels a tiny thrill at Will's flirting. "I wouldn't gloat, I was asleep in two minutes flat" he scoffed. _Did I just flirt back?_ When he saw Will's smile, he regretted severing contact with him.

Will just laughed and walked with him to the shower, gesturing to the shower chair. "Use it, or else." He started the shower and left the room "I'll be outside the door if you need me."

* * *

Afterwards he led Nico to his room through a quiet and sleeping infirmary with a hand on his elbow. Will paused to talk with a few healers on night shift on the way, but he doesn't take his hand off Nico's elbow.

As he sits on the bed the healer said, "I'd like to check your stiches and darkness after that long in the bath. Please take off your top."

"May I?" He asks holding his hands up to Nico's chest. Nico automatically cringes and hold himself rigidly still, before he nods. Will lightly brushes his hands down the side of Nico's chest and he shivers. It is all Nico can do not moan at the softness and heat of his touch.

Next Will exams the gashes on each arm carefully before he smiles. "These are looking much better and your darkness level has receded. Do they hurt?"

"No" replied Nico. To him they looked just as ugly as before.

Will quickly applied a dressing. "Your main job while here is to rest. You'll get a 20 minute bath each day you're here, but otherwise you'll be left alone. Do you have any questions?" Nico is disappointed at the thought of being left _alone_.

"What was in that bath? I had the strangest dreams, no monsters or nightmares…"

"I'm proud of that one." Will was grinning like a cat that just ate a canary. "I've been perfecting a chest rub to help with nightmares. The bath is an extension of that basic rub. I've been working on it since the battle. I thought you need something stronger to help with the fading. So I mixed in some nature magic and unicorn draft and a few other things. Along with my own healing power I hoped to draw out enough shadows to keep you from fading. That was why the bath darkened."

"You did all that for me? I don't deserve that much attention." Nico said downcast. _With all the long hours saving others he actually took time to work on a cure for me?_

Will puts his hand up under Nico's chin to lift his head to look him full in the face. "How can you say that, think that?" His eye flash with a gentle fury. "You Mr. Di Angelo have saved the world at least twice by my count. How can I not do everything in my power to help you? But if you had done nothing more than get wounded in battle; I would do anything in my power to save you." Nico gaps at him disbelieving and he goes on. "What would you say if you sister Hazel said something like that to you? So you had better stop those self-deprecating thoughts before I put you back in that bath." He scolded.

Will lets his hand fall and Nico mumbles "But Hazel is special. I'm just -"

He cut him off. "Yes she is, and so are you!"

"Whatever" He says in his usual flat tone. As his thoughts rebel shouting _He thinks I'm special!_

Then another healer knocked and entered with two trays stacked on each other. "Good, thanks Andrew." Turning to him he said, "I hope you don't mind if I stay here to eat dinner too, Nico?"

So he stayed and we talked through dinner. Aside from making sure Nico ate everything, it was actually easy to be with Will. He steered the discussion away from recent events and talked about camp gossip. Then he asked about the underworld. That night Nico did not fear his dreams and he was asleep minutes after the blonde left.

* * *

Thank you for reviews and favorite,

Anne


	4. Chapter 4 - There's More - Will

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 4 – There's More - Will

Will never actually left the infirmary that night, he slept in the chair in Nico's room resting his head on Nico's bed. It did not help that he could not get enough of watching Nico sleep. Then he found himself unable to keep from hovering over Nico during the day. Throughout the morning he checked on him regularly, but was careful not to wake him. He was glad to see him still sleep at 10am when he went in to open the shades and drop off a morning dose of unicorn draught. Then he just stared at him tracing the beautiful delicate structure of his cheeks and jawline with his eyes, he looked like an angel. Just as that thought crossed his mind Nico stirred and woke, bleary eyed and blinking at the sun.

"Good morning ang-, Di Angelo" He said, just stopping in time.

"Shit, close the blinds" Nico grumbled, blinking.

"No way, Death boy, you are on the sunshine diet," He smiled.

"Stop calling me that!" He glared at Will and covered his head with the blankets.

"Come out long enough for your unicorn draught at least," He coaxed.

"Alright," He answered resigned. About that time Annabeth came in pulling Percy behind her. Will braced himself for the look Nico reserved for Percy alone; he knew the signs all too well. Nico simply went back to his typical poker faced, with that hint of sad longing, and glared at the pair entering the room.

The "Hi, Nico" was friendly and bright from Annabeth, but Percy's was awkward and shy. Nico was nonplused.

"Can you guys convince Will to let me go? I can rest just fine in my cabin and this sunshine is too bright," He complained.

"No way, you are staying put until Will says the word." Annabeth intoned as they both glanced over at Will who turned to face them.

"Shit Nico, did you have to go and rough-up Solace?" Countered Percy looking at Will's black eye with a smirk. "If you can still keep Nico here after getting on his wrong side you are a bad ass, Solace." Annabeth gave Will a questioning look that he hoped was due to the black eye and not his glower at Percy.

"I never laid a finger on him. Will just had a fall." Nico stated defensively.

"I'd like to see that 'fall'," Percy laughed, "You know as soon as you are out let's do use some sparing practice. I want to see your how your moves have progressed. I already know Jason and Annabeth too well." His comment sounded a lot like flirting to Will.

"Di Angelo, make sure you take that medicine. And please he needs rest, so make your visit short." Will ordered and then practically ran for the door. He could not stand to see how the son of Hades usually looked at Percy, so had avoided looking at him as he left. If he had looked he might have seen the way Nico's eyes followed him and were downcast when he left.

* * *

He was relieved that the visit was short and brought Nico an early lunch. He was gazing out the window forlornly when he arrived.

"I thought you hated the sun, Death Boy?" He stated.

"I've decided it might not be so bad," he turned to look at Will with a suddenly cold glare. "And if you call me Death boy one more time I'll give you more than a black eye."

Will smiled, "How about shadow kid or ghost finger or dark angel? Or do you want me to call you by your royal title, Ghost King?"

Nico's glare stayed in place and an evil grin was added, "You should realize I have no scruples about hurting you."

"Sure, you were careful enough to take out six romans in armor without any permanent damage. I'm not afraid of you," Will countered with a smug smile. Nico's facade showed a crack as he almost smirked.

About then Jason and Piper entered to Nico's obvious pleasure. It was not Will's day, so he went into professional mode serving Nico lunch. As he walked in Jason whistled "Nice shiner Solace, did you try in catch Nico by surprise?"

"Hum, Percy said the same thing." Will stated blandly.

"While I don't like to be surprised, Will just had a little fall." offered Nico looking at Will.

Jason sees the look between them and just laughs, "Sure." He gave the Italian a penetrating stare and eagerly said, "You look better. How are you feeling?"

Will cringed at Nico's open genuine smile, _why does Jason get that look?_ Abruptly he interrupts the reply, "Nico, I'll be back to get your lunch plates, do try and eat it while it is still hot." Then as he turns leave he says "Jason, stop by my office when you are done. I wanted to talk to you about a couple of the remaining Roman patients."

* * *

Later in Will's office after finishing discussing the Romans he gets to the real reason he wanted to talk to Jason. He thinks about how Jason was omnipresent it Nico's dreams. It didn't feel romantic, but he still felt powerful emotions. And yesterday Jason was actually hugging Nico, and he had definitely allowed him, so what was going on? Jason is well known for being with Piper, but Nico wouldn't let just anyone hug him unless they were close. How had he navigated through all of Nico's defenses over such a short acquaintance? It was suspicious.

"Jason, I was alarmed yesterday when I examined Nico and found the extent of his injuries. If I'm going to help him I need to know more about him and your trip on the Argo II. What can you tell me?" Will asked all in his best doctor manor.

"He survived Tartarus and seven days in a death trance. He was very weak, but tended to hide from everyone, even Hazel. He only interacted with the crew when he had to. He spent most of his time up in the crow's nest. It was hard to even talk to him let alone get him to accept help. He had some ambrosia and nectar from Hazel the first few days, but hardly ate. I don't know what else I can tell you."

"You seem to have developed a good friendship with him. Can you tell me how that happened?"

Jason gives him a cool calculating stare. "Don't give me that concerned doctor routine. What is your interest in him when you hardly know him?"

Will flared with anger, "You hardly know him, either! A few weeks on the Argo II and you are an expert on him and his best friend? I've known him since he came to camp!" _But he has never let me in, like he has you._ "At least I tried to get to know him. Exactly _how_ did you get _so close, so fast_?" _He let you hug him. I'm so jealous._

Jason answer him back in kind. "I'm not justifying anything to you, Solace. I'm his friend and he knows it." He took a steadying breath before continuing. "You'll have to give me a good reason to trust you before you get any more out of me."

Jason is not buying it. _You idiot, calm down, he is right Nico hardly knows you._ _But I have to know what is going on between them_. A bit of the truth might get him to talk. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I first saw Nico when he arrived at camp at the age of 10 in my father's chariot. Thalia sort of crashed it into camp." Jason looked surprised, but said nothing. "Being a year around camper, we did spend some time together. You should have seen him so bold, open and curious." He smile at the thought. "He was a bit lonely, but we all are at first. Then he just shattered when Bianca died. I did not see him again until the battle of the Labyrinth. He was impressive in battle, but cold and he faded away before I got to talk to him. By the battle of Olympus he was an amazing 12 year old power house.

"You know he walked straight up to Kronos in battle and confronted him just like he was sparing at camp. Kronos was actually wary of him, plus his father, and the army he brought. He saved us all and he could hold his own against any monster. Everyone was impressed and awed by him. We all talked about it.

"After that I wanted to get to know him, but I was struggling with my own problems. We lost so many and I was just made Apollo head counselor. We had so many to heal and so many new campers afterwards. I did try a few times before he disappeared, but he didn't even remember me or acknowledge me. I wanted to be friends, we all knew he was brave and yet I could see he was fragile under his mantel of darkness. At that point I felt only fragile. I wished I could be that strong. Since then I tried to talk to him those few time he showed up in camp, but he never even knew I existed." Will finished sadly, hoping he would be satisfied with his public story.

"So, you admire him. He is not easy to get to know and his dark aura is very intense. If it wasn't for Hazel- Anyway I'm only his friend due to extreme circumstances. You were able to see his real self. It took sometime before I saw it. Yet I really don't know what else you think I can tell you."

Will could tell Jason was being sincere, but he was still holding something back. Could he be trusted with Will's secrets? _Do I dare tell him the whole truth?_ He looked down at his hands as they started to tremble. _I have to know for sure, but can I tell him what I have barely admitted to myself?_

He took a deep breath as if he planned to dive into the ocean and began wretchedly, "There's more….. You know the story of Apollo and Daphne? Well, similarly children of Apollo can be been cursed with, well, what you may think of as love at first sight." He did not have the nerve to look up at Jason, but plunged on after pausing for another deep breath. "And my Daphne is Nico."

"Uh..You..What?" Jason was obviously stunned.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it is not like I'm a creepy stalker. It is like a part of you, you did not know you were missing. You feel their anguish as sharp as if it were your own." At this Will looked up and locked eyes with Jason to help convey his full meaning. "I only want what is best for Nico. And I'm afraid for him. He has been fracture for so long, and then Tartarus, and now fading. I don't think he can fight it off on his own much longer. I _fear he'll soon leave and likely fade with any trauma. So, I want to know, what your intentions are toward him_." At these last words Will's eyes become steady and piercing.

"Wait, you think I, NO, I don't-I'm with Piper." Jason flushed with embarrassment.

"So you are a true friend?" Will asked.

He paused pensive before stating. "I think I can tell you what you need to know. In our quest he was forced to admit some things that he would rather have kept secret. Since then I have been working to earn his trust and friendship. I care for him like a brother. I just want to protect him."

Will sags in relief. "Thank you for telling me. I'd do anything to heal him. Even if we can never be more than friends, I can survive knowing he is whole again." The utter truth of this and accompanying despair showed clearly on his face.

Jason still looked shocked but he put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Will, I … can understand a little. I'm lucky enough to have found Piper. If she… I'd feel the same way." He said haltingly. "What you say about Nico is correct, but I did not see it until I knew him better. He is wrapped in darkness and so fearless that it is easy to forget he is still so young and broken. I can tell you that I think he has reached a turning point. He has become friends with me, Reyna, and Hedge. Hades, he even hugged Reyna in front of the whole camp. More importantly he decided to stay at camp before I had a chance to press him on it. I think he is ready for a change. Just know he will likely block your efforts every step of the way."

Will hoarsely croaks "I'm glad he has become your friend."

"One last thing. I've never seen him taken to anyone like he has you. Be careful and cautious. Don't you dare upset him and he'll be alright." He left shutting the door while the healer felt the truth of his warning.

The silence lengthened while Will's heart continued to break at his own admission. He sunk his head into his shaking hands and sobbed. _I didn't know it was so bad. I thought it was just overwork and losing so many yet again. Now I know that I shiver alone in the darkness of my unrequited love for Nico di Angelo._

* * *

Thank you for your favorites and reviews,

Anne


	5. Chapter 5 - Unforeseen Disclosure - Nico

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 5 – Unforeseen Disclosure - Nico

Nico idly drew skulls in black marker on his pajama pants. Astonishingly he was looking forward to his next bath. His arms didn't sting as much and he actually felt rested after sleeping. Even this room was not that bad now that he has drawn the shades and covered the lamp with a towel. His _friends_ , _how strange is it to use that word,_ stopped by. He was surprised Percy could stand to see him. Annabeth must have pushed him to come.

Just then a small girl shuffled in. She looked about ten with a petite frame, Asian looks, and beautiful round eyes. She had her torso and left shoulder entirely wrapped in bandages and moved so gingerly that he thought her injury must have been pretty serious. He thought she must be lost. Why in Hades was she walking around alone?

He started to get up to help her, when she nervously spoke. "Um… Please, Mr. di Angelo can I come in?" That halted him.

"Nico, you can call me Nico." He said slowly sitting at the edge of the bed ready to catch her should she need it. _Why in the world would she struggle to come and see me?_

"I'm Lin. You saved my life in the battle." She started softly, but became more excited as she spoke. "You cut down that Cynocephali in one slash right before it was going to finish me. Your fighting is amazing. Can you teach me how?" She was beaming at him. He was at a loss, _nobody_ beamed at him.

"You don't want me to teach you," Inside his head he _added not such a small skinny excuse for a hero like me._ "Don't you think someone like Percy or Jason would be better teachers?"

"No, not at all, their style is not right for me. I'll always be small. You are fierce and smart and swift and graceful in battle. I need to learn your style of fighting for the next battle." She turned a blazing smile at him.

How could he refuse? "Um….Alright….but it we'll need to wait until you are better."

Will walked in, "Lin, I've been looking for your. What are you doing here?" He came in and supported her on her good side.

"I had to see, Mr. di Angelo."

"Call me Nico."

"Um... Nico … He is going to teach me to fight like him! Do we have any of those black swords?" She pulsed with excitement.

Will smiled broadly. "I'm glad to hear it, but now you should get back to your bed." He careful supported her as she walked out. "Nico, I'll be back in a few minutes." He call over his shoulder.

He could not understand it. She was not afraid. She wanted to learn his style. Sure, he had developed some moves to make up for his size, but to teach them to others? Maybe… Staying at camp may not be so awkward after all.

* * *

Will was all smiles when he walked back in. "For someone who is here to rest you sure have been the skeletal social butterfly. I'll have to ask Lin if I can join your fan club."

"Hardly," He muttered and proceeded to scowl at Will as he opened the blinds and uncovered the lamp.

Will went on sadly, "I hate that she was in the battle. But after we found out about the onagers pointed at camp, Chiron sent even the youngest demigods into battle. She is right about one thing. You do have some wicked moves, ghost finger."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Come on you know my name, use it. Or do I start calling you Mr. Happy?"

Will smiled "Sure, I don't mind having a nickname, Shadow Kid."

Nico, pounced from his position sitting on the edge of the bed and swept Will legs out from under him before he pushed him to the ground. He straddled him pinning Will's arms down at his side and gripping his shoulders tightly. He angrily bellowed in his face. "Stop it with the nicknames!"

Will eyes danced with delight and he stated casually. "Sure, if it means that much to you, I'll stop."

 _What is with him?_ Nico thought. He is not the least bit frightened. "Do you promise on the Styx?" He scowled.

"No way, I'm always using nicknames. I might give you a different one by accident." Will smirked.

Nico hesitated, sighed, and slowly let Will up and stomped back to bed. "You're an annoying jerk!" he complained.

Will slowly stood up. "So you are feeling better this afternoon. Let me hold your hand."

In answer, Nico huffed, but held his hand up. As Nico's hand reached toward him, Will grasped it. His hand was warm and it tingled slightly as Will laid their hands together on the bed. After a minute he said, "Much better, the treatment is working, but I still want keep up the bath treatments. I think stress could cause a relapse. How did the bath treatment feel to you?"

"I think it is working, I have a feeling of solidity and warmth." Nico told him about his energy level and how much better it was not to have nightmares. Will seemed not to notice, but he had not let go of Nico's hand. No that he enjoyed it. When it came time for Will to prepare the bath his hand gently slipped from Nico's as he stood to leave the room.

* * *

The bath a room had been cleared of all the brown gunk. Nico figured Will had to be the one who scrubbed ceiling due to his stature. The healer put one hand on his chest and one on his forehead once he was in the reclined position.

"This time you are not allowed to sleep. It is hazardous to my health," He closed his eyes and concentrated as he sang his healing hymn.

Nico let his mind wander but it keep coming back to Will and how unusual he was. He seemed to see through all Nico's intimidating behaviors. Sure he teased, but it didn't feel patronizing, somehow.

After about five minutes Will stopped singing, "Still awake? Good, so shall I entertain you with haikus?"

"NO, Never!" Will smiled and gave him a look that said _your turn_.

He was just getting to know Will but it was already August he was probably going away to school soon or maybe college "...Um…now that the world is not going to end where are you going to spend your senior year or is it college?"

"Oh, I'll be here, studying with Chiron." An odd, somewhat disconsolate look passed over his face.

"And I'm nowhere near being a senior. I may not look it, but I'm just 15." He said sullenly.

"Stop joking, you're six feet tall, you've been head counselor for two years, you were lead healer before the battle of Manhattan." Nico exclaims.

"Yet I am only 15." He sighed "I've always been the best healer. I've been at camp year around since I lost my mother at 9, I couldn't save her." Will, sunny and happy Will, looked shattered at the mere thought of his mother and a tear rolled down his cheek. Nico was astonished, but had no words. He knew all too well that type of loss.

Will went on, "I was never any good at music or archery, but Lee and then Michael took me under their wings. Three years later, I lost Lee and then a year later, Michael, they were like fathers to me. ….We lost so many in the Titan war, that my cabin was a fraction of its size." His eyes look down as he spoke but he kept bringing them back up to Nico's eyes with an intense yet sorrowful gaze as he talked. It said _we all have pain and loss_. He felt the blonde's pain yet it seemed to seep away into the bath. He was left with a tug in his gut and an undefined yearning. The son of Hades could not look away. "I was already lead healer and happened to have been here the longest, so Chiron made me head counselor. The remaining campers and those who could be healed needed me. I had to be a father to my brothers and sisters regardless of my age. I took care of them all, like I had been cared for by Lee and Michael. With all the pain we had suffered I labored to be happy and light hearted for them."

Only then did his eyes stay fixed on Nico. "I don't usually tell people this, but my self-assurance is just a show. I think you understand what it is like to be immersed in sorrow and then to take on more than you can possible handle."

Nico was taken aback because he had been naive enough to think Will's life was all sunshine. He seemed so, so very whole. _How could I've been so selfish thinking I'm the only one who knew how to suffer?_ Will's suffering had been as utterly painful as his own and he was shattered, too. "Will, you know they all would have made Elysium. If you want you could visit Lee and Michael with me, when I'm better?"

"No" he stated miserably, shaking and lowering his head, "You see, I'm not strong enough to say goodbye again." He looked up with a plea in his voice he said. "How do you do it? How can you lose everything and still be so strong?" He leaned in so close that his lips just about touched Nico's cheek.

Nico stared back at him astonished and said what he really felt for a change. "How can you be strong enough to still laugh and to still care, after so much loss?"

Will look became something between a supplication and a command as he whispered. "To combat the dark you have to let the light in."

Their eyes locked together in a poignant stare. _Do his words mean more than what they say? Does he mean he is the light?_ With that thought Nico felt a blush bloom in full force all over his face.

Will's eyes fluttered as if he woke from a trance, and he backed away quickly, also blushing, "Sorry Nico, did I overdo the heat? It is time you were out of there."

He was all business now, but still blushed furiously and appeared fidgety and nervous. He started awkwardly fishing for a towel with his left hand. "Grab my right arm." Will pulled him up by the hand on his chest. He turned his head away while Nico stood and he wrapped his arms around his chest to secure the towel. That minuscule touch was seared into Nico's skin. Even more his shockingly history was branded into his heart. _He does understand loss and sacrifice. And he thinks I am strong? His traitorous heart speed up and the butterflies took flight. Damn it, I just got over Percy. At least he wants to be friends. Maybe if I'm careful that could be enough_ …. _Almost._


	6. Chapter 6 - Candor - Will

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 6 – Candor - Will

Will berated himself harshly. _Shit, I was just getting Nico to open up a bit and I had to go all doe-eyed on him. It was damn unprofessional and I only just caught myself in time to keep from kissing him. I must have poured on the heat by accident because Nico was bright red. I was an idiot._

He took a deep breath and told himself _Calm down, if I can play this right friends will happen, that will be enough. If only I can get him to stay. Please Nico stay._ He would keep it light and fun the rest of day.

He was able to keep things casual the rest of the day during his many visits to Nico. At least until his dreams caught up with him that night. He dreamed about Nico, it was not the sensuous dream you would expect of a crushing, horny, teenager. Instead he dreamed of just hanging out with Nico, going the movies, and doing out to eat together. Nico was no longer brooding and angry. He was no longer shattered and lovesick. Both of them were whole and they were deeply in love. They were older and they moved in together and had a life together. It felt so right. Now that he knew precisely what his heart wanted, his resolve of yesterday to keep his distance crumbled. He refused to live with the regret of not asking. Not like after the battle of Olympus. He had to think of a way to ask without scaring him away. He just had to wait until Nico was released. After he was released it would be proper to approach him. Then they were both just campers, not doctor and patient anymore.

* * *

He smiled brightly as he walked into Nico's darkened room. "Good morning Sunshine. You know I'm going to open the blinds again don't you?" Nico scowled and said nothing, that made Will smile. He had the cutest resigned scowl. He set the breakfast trays down.

He did look better this morning. His deep chocolate eyes were less brooding and more approachable. He dark circles had lightened and his skin had more color. He lifted his hand to touch his pale cheek, but stopped himself in time. He mentally shook myself, _keep it professional you idiot._

Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Whatever you are doing to my dreams is amazing. It feels good to not wake up in a cold sweat and shaking."

"Wow! Death boy did you just said thank you without bitterness." He smiled broadly. Actual praise from Nico made his heart race.

"Shut-up Solace and don't call me that," he growled without much heat and looked around. "What time is it? What torture do you have for me today?"

"Now that is more like it! It is almost nine. After breakfast and a bandage change, you are schedule for another nap before your golden mud bath."

"Hey, this is the third day. What do you mean by keeping me here?" He put on his patented evil glare.

"Di Angelo it has only been 48 hours since you walked in that door. I get 24 more hours." Will smirked, glad he could keep him near a little longer.

He turned to Will with a venomous stare. "WOULD YOU STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD? I'm fine and I can take care of myself. I have been for years." Just then the bright sunlight streaming into the room was dimmed by a cloud. _Surely he couldn't be doing that?_

Will gave him a reproachful look and chastised him. "Nico, I know neither of us has been a child for a long time." He changed in a light tone, "Actually, I am going for a bossy annoying friend that tells you uncomfortable truths."

"Good, then I'm the sardonic sullen friend that knocks your ego down a few pegs whenever you need it, like once or twice a day." Nico scoffed.

"That would be perfect," Will said with more optimism then he'd felt in a very long time.

Nico covers his eyes with his hand palm facing outward. "Ugh, Solace, knock it off, I'm getting a sun burn."

He gently brushed Nico's hand away and purrs, "You could do with some more sunshine in your life."

He glowers back at him with a slight sparkle in his dark eyes before he starts eating his breakfast. Will wondered what that sparkle might mean.

"I do have to admit you have been a well-behaved patient. Maybe good enough for a little reward."

"I don't want a stupid pudding cup with lunch." He answered with disdain.

Will smirks ignoring this statement and asks if he ever played ball with Cerberus like Annabeth they continue breakfast. Afterwards he bustles around putting the breakfast trays up. When he look over at Nico, he grimaces.

"You really need to stop drawing on the patient gowns. I think any other patients would find it a bad omen to have skulls on their gown."

Nico looked up suddenly realizing that he had started drawing on his pajamas again. "Oh… Sorry" He withdrew his hand and put the marker on the night stand.

* * *

During his bath Will could tell Nico had something portentous on his mind. Nico seemed to force himself to begin. "I'll bet you're still pretty freaked out about Octavian, I know I am…. My father told me to remember some deaths should not be prevented, but… I know I doomed Leo, too."

Will answered carefully, "I was disturbed about it, but not because of your actions. I've had to choose, too. One of the hardest things to learn as a battle medic is that some people cannot be saved. With limited provisions and time you have choose who gets treated; who can be saved. It is the hardest thing I've ever done. I still have nightmares about the Battle of Olympus."

At that Nico was silent and thoughtful before he ventured, "If we are going to be friends you need to know the worst I've ever done. I need to tell you about Bryce Lawrence." Unbidden the blonde's stomach fluttered at the word 'friends'.

He knew from Nico's countenance just how emotionally charged this subject was for him, so replied soothingly, "I'm listening Nico."

"He was one of Octavian's new recruits. He caught us by surprise and he had an army of dead that I could not control. He was a psychopath. He wanted to kill Reyna and torture Hedge. When he cut Reyna I just lost it." He choked up, "I poured out all my anger and pain... then I... I just turned him into a nameless ghost... I didn't just murdered him in cold blood…. He is not in the underworld… I just erased him from existence." He gulped back his tears. "I'm too powerful... too evil. You should stay away from me. What if I turned on you or someone else at camp? What if it happens again?" His eyes searched the healer's pleadingly.

Will's hand moved from his forehead to brush his cheek. "Nico, sh, sh…..You are a good person. You only feel this way because you care. It was only when he hurt Reyna, when you had to, that you acted. You are powerful but you are compassionate and loyalty as well. You never went over to Kronos when many other disgruntled demi-gods changed sides. You practical committed suicide to help two camps that you were ambivalent about. You will never hurt anyone you care about. It cannot happen. I promise."

He argued and sobbed, "But, I did it in blind anger... I was out of control."

"No, you did it to protect and defend your friends." He said emphatically and he wiped Nico's tears. "You have no reason to agonize over this. If you were really evil you would never feel guilty."

He clutched at the words like a life line and nodded. He sighed and leaned back with his eyes closed. Will continued to stroke his face and cooed, "It's alright Nico. It's alright." The boy panted rapidly but eased back into the bath. Will hoped the golden fluid would draw out the poisonous thoughts that swirled about him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Clarity

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 7 – Clarity

"It is time to get out." Will announces. Nico feels awkward now that he has told his worst secret. He expected the healer to distance himself, even though he was supportive. He was sullen as he headed for the shower.

Will calls, "Your reward is in the dressing cubical. You can thank me when you get done."

He turned his head over his shoulder and gave Will a queer questioning look, before he wordlessly turned back. It had been a relief to tell him about Bryce, but he knew it would still haunt him. Thankfully Will was understanding, but soon will come the brush off. Damn, and just when it seemed… _don't go there_ , he chastised himself.

As he went on with his shower, he wished he could dismiss his actions as easily as the healer seemed to. The difference was Bryce was in no danger before Nico turned evil on him. Also, Will did not know the seductiveness of dark power. It insinuated itself into his weakest feelings waiting for a slip. He could never, ever let his guard down, especially now that he had such an obvious weakness, _friends_.

As he reached for his hospital pajamas he started. A pile of his regular clothes were on the bench. He had his favorite skinny black jeans and a black t-shirt with a large skull on it and "Happy" written under it. Then on the hook he saw a designer aviator jacket. This was just too much for him to accept from someone who had already done so much for him.

He came out holding the aviator's jacket with a look of disbelief on his face. "You cannot give this to me!" He sputtered defensively.

"Why not!" Will argued. "I knew you liked your old one and I want to keep that chill from fading off you."

"But, this is too much from someone I hardly know. I won't accept it." Nico repeated stubbornly.

"It is really nothing. I got it from the Stoll brothers as a favor. They often need my skills to keep Chiron from finding out about all their little escapades. So please put it on, doctor's orders." Will crossed his arms and glared with determination.

Nico put on a murderous stare for a full minute as Will nonchalantly frowned back. He decided he could at least try on the jacket. As he did so Will smiled broadly with a touch of longing in his eyes. He fell in love with the jacket the instant it settled on his shoulders. His old jacket was for a husker build than his and so large he swam in it. This one had a leaner line and felt invitingly supple and warm.

When Nico put on the aviator jacket Will sighed at how the double breasted design accentuated his slim lithe body. That and his warmer skin tone with the angular planes of his now older face made Will's heart liquefy into a puddle of goo. _How could he not know how hot he was?_

"I'll pay you back for it." Nico stated and his words seemed to shake a dazed look off Will's face.

"Sorry, it was free and the only rules the Stoll brothers have is don't ask how and don't bring it back."

After a pause he blithely offered, "Tell you what, I'll let you take me out to dinner as payment." Actually he had paid dearly for the jacket promising them vital pranking supplies once the infirmary was restocked, but it was worth it. Especially since Nico was eyeing him so favorably.

"What? Um… You want to have dinner with me?" Nico said doubtfully and his brows crinkled.

Will was floating at the thought of a whole dinner alone with Nico. He would have a whole evening to get up the courage to ask Nico out on a _date_. "You can be so dense, of course I do. To spend time with you means more to me than any favor the Stroll brothers owe me." Nico's doubtful scowl depended, "For gods' sake it is only a dinner date." _Oh Gods, did I just say date?_

Inside Nico's mind was whirling, astonished he shook his head. _Does he really mean a date, with me?_ _Wait,_ _HE KNOWS?! NO! How could he have found out?_ Nico's mind was spun up in fear and icy horror, so he only vaguely noticed Will speaking. The ground at his feet started to frost and then became weathered and cracked.

Will was crushed, _he just doesn't like me_. "If you don't want go to it is alright, I'll keep my distance. But you have to take the jacket" Will demanded dejectedly, hanging his head. _I'm just a stupid, cowardly, healer. He could never like me_.

The son of Hades' voice was deadly cold as he demanded, " _ **Who**_ **told you?** " He trembled all over and his eyes darted around the room. _I have to get away, but this damn room is too fucking bright for a shadow._

Will grabbed his wrists and spoke rapidly. " _ **Nobody! Nico! Listen to me Nico! Please!**_ **"** It gave Nico a grim sense of satisfaction to see fear in Will's eyes for the first time.

"I like you and I hoped you might like me too, Okay? Please don't try to shadow travel!" Nico continued shaking his head because his words make no sense. _How could he like me? Everyone's afraid of me, even you._

A traitorous part of him countered: _You dense idiot, listen to him._ From a long way away he listened. He was still hyperventilating in panic, but he did not struggle against Will's hold on his wrists. "I'm alright," he gasped but he did not stop shaking his head. The chill slowly dissipated.

"Please, Nico, calm down. Don't panic. I was wrong to spring that on you." He begged, as Nico's breathing became steady Will relaxed slightly. He cautiously let go of Nico's wrists, relieved he was not running away.

He deserved to know, so he quietly added, "I just took a chance because…I could not live with the regret of not asking you." Then Will drooped his head, crumpled in his defeat.

After a long pause Nico spoke tentatively. "Oh…er….um…. yes… I mean, I do want to go to dinner. And the jacket is perfect. Thank you, Will."

These words took a long time to reach Will. When they did, he inflated so rapidly that he shone bright as the sunrise.

"Really?" was all he could manage to say.

"So who is being dense now?" Nico quipped and a smile crept over Nico's blushing face. _Gods he is gorgeous._

Will watched as Nico gradually extended his hand toward his cheek while he pressed up on his toes. The blonde was still dazed and only moved toward Nico as his cool and velvety soft hand pulled him down. Nico's eyes contain uncertainty and yearning as he pressed their lips together. The current surprised them both and they broke away. It was just like their first touch on half-blood hill.

It was Nico's turn to look stunned, but a newly unfrozen Will grinned back. Inside his head he was jumping up and down like a teenage girl shouting, _OMG! He likes me!_ In reply Nico gave him the most incredible smile he had ever seen or would ever see.

Will wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders and lean down again, pausing just before his lips and Nico jumped eagerly into them as his arms wrapped around Will's waist. This time they were ready for the spark and kissed through it. Nico's lips were soft and yielding and Will pressed into them urgently. He had been waiting so many years for this, yet it was still so much sooner than he could ever have hoped for. It felt like infinity was contained in this one moment.

When they broke apart they started to chuckling, while continuing to hug each other. After a few more light kisses he said. "Come on Nico, you still need an exit exam and then you'll be free to go."

"Really, you will spring me early? Does that mean I should have kissed you sooner?" He grinned.

"Maybe," He smiled broadly. "But I still reserve the right to boss you around about your health." Will placed his arm lightly around Nico's shoulder as they left the room.

* * *

Authors Note:

This time the story is told from both Nico and Will's POV since it really needed to be both. The three days are over, but my story is just getting moving. Let me know how you liked the kissing.

Thanks for all your favorites, follows, and reviews,

Anne


	8. Chapter 8 Distressing Prospects - Nico

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 8 - Distressing Prospects - Nico

Finally, he escaped the infirmary. Once outside Nico lifted his face, eyes closed, facing the sun in silent revelry. It felt so good, Nico thought back on how he went all 'Gollum' in the sun just three days ago.

It startled him when Will glided up beside him. "What are you doing Solace?" he barked.

"Didn't I tell you? I have 24 hours leave. Chiron says I'm dead on my feet." He noticed that even with his tanned skin, he looked drawn with dark circles under his eyes. Simultaneously, he was brimming with joy and he had a broad grin on his face.

"So, now that you are free, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I was thinking of hunting down some monsters in the woods." Nico spontaneously declared thinking about how much energy he had.

"Sure, let's go." Will cheerfully intoned.

He defensively replied, "You are not tagging along like I can't take care of myself!"

"No, I'm not." Will said blandly and Nico gaped at his submission. He went on, "You know I'm no fighter. It is just that you should not be in the forest alone no matter how awesome your fighting skills are. So, can I come and watch?"

Nico shrugged noncommittally, "If you like, but don't get in my way in a fight. And I need to pick up my sword." Will bounced beside him like a puppy. _Damn chipper, hot, son of Apollo._ His heart began to racing at the thought of being alone with _him_.

The forest was still and quiet. Nico supposed that since Gaea's defeat a week ago, no monsters have been restocked, not that he really cared given his company. They chat about nothing in particular making their way deeper into the woods and he found the healer surprisingly pleasant. When he was not being bossy or teasing he was easy to talk to.

Will suggested a climb to the top of Zeus Fist to scan the forest and Nico quickly agreed. Once at the top Will turned to face him instead of the forest. He spent several long moments devouring Nico with his sparkling eyes. The intensity of his stare excited dozens of skeletal butterflies in Nico's stomach. Will reached for his waist mischievously saying "Actually, I brought you here for my own nefarious reasons."

Nico's face broke into his creepy smile as his eyes intensely searched Will's radiant blue ones. He countered, "If you're planning to take advantage of me, beware. I'm the one with a sword."

Will laughed, "Promises, promises." and leaned over for a kiss. Nico took a moment to catch on before he smirked and raised his lips to the sweet taste of Will's mouth. This time they built up slowly taking their time to gently explore each other's lips.

After a while he yearned for more and became sloppy and urgent. Will teased his lips open and began to lazily explore. Nico hurriedly followed his lead and tried to deepen the kiss. Then he felt Will's mouth move into a smile. He leaned back interrupting their kiss, "Why rush a good thing? We have two hours before dinner, _Dark Angel_."

Nico smiled his new found boyfriend and the sultry way he said the new nickname, "Alright, you can use that one if you promise to keep kissing me like that, _Sunshine_."

"Deal!"

Will lowed himself to sit, drawing Nico down with him to avoid letting go. They sat facing each other with Will legs laced under Nico's raised knees. Will's arms enveloped him and pull him closer to resume kissing with gentle inexorable pressure. It felt warm and soft like home. Like the home that he must have had with his mother and sister, not that he could really remember it and Nico delighted in this unknown territory.

* * *

Much later they were still atop Zeus Fist. Nico was lying on the sheepskin lining of this new aviator jacket breathless as Will stopped kissing him to prop up on his side next to him. The dark hair boy's lips were swollen and burned slightly around the edges due to Will's stubble. The pale skin around his neck and collar bone was inflamed and he could feel several telltale throbbing bruises. He noting the same signs on Will and it sent a thrill through him. He felt dazed and giddy as he looked up into Will's pensive cerulean eyes.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"We'll have to go back soon. Before we do I want to talk." He answered. Nico's heart sank to envision being at camp, but unable to touch Will.

"What is there to say? We just have to be very careful." He cringed the thought of the other demi-gods finding out about them.

"It is not that simple, everyone knows I'm gay. They will guess, my dark angel." He leaned in for a chaste kiss on his forehead. "So you have to shed your 20th century hang-ups." Will was matter-a-fact, but Nico's mind squealed in panic as his face paled and mouth went dry.

"I know you are worried, but really it will be alright. Chiron is particularly intolerant of homophobic behaviors. " Will said consolingly as he brushed his fingertips along the side of Nico's face. "Everyone you've told has supported you. Do your really have so little faith in your friends?"

"Well no, but that is different… They are my friends because… We were on quests and they were depending on me… Here everyone else already hates me. What type of harassment do you think I'll get if they find out I'm… I'm gay?" Nico glared back at Will shaking. He did not know what it was like to be despised, everyone loved him.

Will answered slowly with mock thoughtfulness, "So, let me make sure I get this right. First, you say your friends only accept you because you're good in a fight? The same friends who stood by you through the darkest parts of the war. Second, you say everyone already hates you, but it will be worse if you are out? And third, you actually think someone could bully a badass like you?"

Nico was caught off guard, but automatically dismissed Will's logic. "I don't want to lose the tenuous friendships I've made."

Will angrily countered, "Would you give your friends a break? They all have accepted I'm gay and they hardly know me. Heck, I'm a healer and only a few Neanderthals flinch when I examine them. Your friends will stand by you, Nico. And you don't care about the rest of the camp."

Nico squirmed in shame and whispered in defeat, "Yeah, but I'm still an abomination for being this way."

Will demanded angrily, "No, don't ever think that. You are absolutely perfect, just the way the Gods made you."

Nico looked vacantly past him, caught up in his own introspections. Just the thought of others knowing caused him to tremble in fear and feel like he was walking up to the firing squad. "Please Will, I'm not ready… I can't do this… not yet." He replied with dread.

Will studied his face and sighed, resigned, "I know angel. I'll wait for you." And he leaned over to kiss his brow, eyelids, nose, and cheeks leaving a warm trail over Nico's ashen face. Soon they both forgot all about the camp.

* * *

Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and follows.

Anne


	9. Chapter 9 - Rescue Aborted - Jason

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 9 – Rescue Aborted - Jason

Jason was annoyed. He had been to visit Nico only to find he was missing from the infirmary, even though he had one more night. He tried to find Will to give him a piece of his mind for letting Nico go early, but he wasn't there either. He was told Will went off shift early, about an hour ago. That was when he began to worry that Nico had left camp and Will had gone after him. He knew Nico didn't like being held hostage in the infirmary, but he was equally certain that Will would not let him out of his sight until his time was up. Hades, with the way that kid felt he half expected him to feign an excuse to keep Nico longer.

Then it dawned on him… _What if Will, that love sick idiot, made a move on him? What might Nico do? SHADOW TRAVEL!_

At that thought his fear kicked in and he began running toward the Hades' Cabin, convinced Nico would not be there. He was right, but found another blow, Nico's black stygian sword was gone, too _. Did he come here before leaving camp? Did he try a second shadow travel? If so, where was Will?_

Now almost an hour later, he was convinced Nico had left camp at best and faded from shadow travel at worst. He had been seen leaving the infirmary, but he could gather no more information. Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were combing the camp for both boys. An Iris message had alerted Reyna, Hazel, and Frank to keep an eye out for him. At the moment Jason was asking Chiron to let him leave camp to look for him.

"He needs to be found right away!" Jason glared at Chiron with his stormy blue eyes.

Chiron's tone was calm, "Jason, there is no reason to think anything has happened to Nico. He has been doing well in the infirmary and he probably just want to be alone."

"He could have been alone in his cabin and he has left camp before with no warning." Jason angrily countered.

"This is my point exactly, he has spent much of his demi-god life on his own. What makes you think that this time is any different? If he is with Will, so much the better." Chiron was exasperatingly unperturbed.

"But he wasn't in danger of fading then." Jason disputed.

"Correct, he was in much more danger as a ten year old boy leaving camp in anger, grief, and sorrow after his sister's death while the Titan lord was searching for demi-gods to join his army. Yet he was able to prevail and find his own way. He is much stronger than you give him credit for. Furthermore, Will would not have let him out of the infirmary unless he was sure he was healed." Chiron elucidated. "So why are you so concerned?"

"I just… I'm not sure Nico is thinking things through right now." Jason sulked and was silent. He was not sanctioned to tell anyone Nico was gay or that Will loved him. And therein lay the true nature of his concern. He remembered well the anguish and self-loathing Nico felt at his declaration to Eros. _How severely traumatized would he be if a boy he hardly knew made an actual pass at him?_

"I know you are concerned, but I don't see any reason for a quest at this point. There are plenty of places at camp were they could be. If needed, come back after 24 hours. Then I will send messages beyond camp to look for them." Chiron watched him intently until Jason nodded slowly, resignedly.

* * *

He met with his friends at the Zeus table in the dinning pavilion for dinner. They reported no sign of either boy throughout the camp. Jason explained what Chiron had said. As he entered the dinning pavilion Chiron only frowned, but did not comment on the seating arrangement.

"Jason, I know Chiron well. He usually is very perceptive about this type of thing. If he is not worried, it will likely be alright," said Annabeth.

"I'm not convinced. Chiron doesn't know Nico like we do. You know how reckless and volatile he is." Jason contradicted.

"Jason, you've watched Nico in a fight. He is tough and can look after himself," Percy disagreed.

Just then Mr. D arrived and dispersed the group by stating loudly, "If anyone is not at their assigned table in the next 10 seconds they will be put on cleaning duty with the Harpies."

Jason was frustrated and anxious as he scowled at the empty Hades table. He played with his food as he remembered telling Nico that he was his friend and that he could trust him. Now he had let him down. Maybe he should have given him a hint that Will liked him. Maybe he should have warned Will off instead of encouraging him. He just did not think Will was stupid enough to make a pass. He had to keep searching. He would fly over the camp after dinner.

His introspection was interrupted as two people walking in front of him. He looked up to see Nico sitting down at the Hades table and Will moving off to the Apollo table.

A wave of relief flowed through him to be replace by resentment. Inside his head he scream, _what the fuck is going on_ _?_

* * *

This was a little short, but it was the right place to end this chapter. Tell me how you like it?

Thanks,

Anne


	10. Chapter 10 - Rising Enmity - Will

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 10 – Rising Enmity - Will

He heard the conch shell announcing dinner and frowned in the middle nibbling a sensitive spot near the base of Nico's neck. This was heavenly and he wanted to stay here with Nico forever. As soon as they got back to camp, Nico would not let him touch him. Right now he was not sure if he could stop himself. He had wanted this for so long. He paused resigned and sighed, "its dinner time angel."

"So, I don't need dinner." Nico answered distractedly and breathing heavily.

Putting on a smile, Will raised his head and said, "Sorry you are not recovered enough to missing any meals. No matter how delicious your kisses are, Doctor's orders."

"Alright," he said as he sat up. Then his mouth dropped in shocked surprise looking at the bites and hickey's circling Will's neck.

Will laughed, "I assure you, your neck looks just as bad." As Nico's eyes expanded in horror, he quickly added, "Don't worry, I can heal them before we go back." He laid his hands on both his neck and Nico's before singing a low healing hymn.

"Thank you," He hugged Will before lifting his aviator jacket from the ground and standing. Will followed him off Zeus' Fist and back to camp. Nico automatically drop his hand has they broke through the tree line and followed the path to the dinning pavilion. Will pouted inwardly at the loss of contact, but made no outward sign.

* * *

Will noticed a hush as they entered the dinning pavilion. Warily he watching Nico for any signs of fear. He was careful to not touch Nico in any way. They got their meals, he made an offering to Hades thanking him for his son Nico. When he sat down he had a direct view of Nico and who was smiling privately while eating his food quickly. Then he noticed Jason sitting at the table behind with a malevolent stare directly his way. He put on his most innocent look and turned back to his food.

He only looked up when Mr. D spoke, to see Jason thundering toward him. "Jeremy, go back to your seat." Jason huffed and dumped his nearly full plate into the brazier. He walked to the edge of the pavilion and continued to stare intently at Will, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. His message was clear: _You are in trouble_. He pondered, _what in the world was Jason's problem? Jason wouldn't be jealous, but maybe… over protective. He is just the type to want to protect Nico's honor._ Will went cold with anger. His treatment of Nico was absolutely honorable. Nico had kissed him first and he wanted to skip dinner to keep necking. _How dare he interfere!_

A quick check on Nico showed him casting a worried look toward Jason before directing his attention back to Will. The healer shrugged noncommittally. He finished eating as slowly and as nonchalantly as he could mustered. He was determined to make Jason wait. As dinner began to break-up he winked at Nico as he came over to the emptying Apollo table.

"Will, can I get some of your nightmare cure?" Nico asked leaning over the table toward Will.

"Sure, I'll bring it by your cabin before the campfire." Will replied with a broad smile.

"Alright" And Nico added a knowing smile before Percy called Nico over. Gods it was wonderful to see him smile.

Will turned his attention to Jason and walked straight up to him matching his glare. He hissed quietly before Jason opened his mouth. "Not here you idiot! What would it look like to him if we started shouting?" Jason gave Nico's back a concerned glance and nodded following Will away from the pavilion.

Will walked straight into Zeus' cabin and Jason followed him inside closing the door. Will didn't give Jason a chance to speak, "Alright what in the Hades is your problem?"

"Why isn't Nico in the infirmary recovering? Where have you been all afternoon?" He demanded.

"Nico is recovered and it is none of your business where we were. You'd better stay out of our business." He answered flaring with rage.

"It is my business. I'm his best friend, and the closest thing he as family. 'OUR business?' since when? You forget I know how you feel about him. What exactly have you been doing to him?" Jason fumed growing flushed and stepping toward him.

"You're acting like an over protective parent, not a friend. Nico can take care of himself. If Nico doesn't object to my friendship, why would you?" Will replied defensively.

"DON'T PRETEND, I know you want more than friendship, so spill it. What have you done with him?" Jason stormed, poking his finger into Will's chest as the sound of thunder raged around the Zeus cabin.

Will's vision went red and he countered in a steely cold voice. "I cannot believe you just asked me that. If you know what is good for you, you won't ask him. If you hurt him, I'll make you very sorry indeed. Stay away from us!" Will turned and marched out without glancing back.

* * *

Will was still angry ten minutes later when he reached the Hades cabin with the chest rub. How dare Jason think he had the right to interfere into his love life? He knocked and waited. He wondered what was taking Nico so long. Eventually he called, "Nico? It's me." Foreboding settled in as he finally he heard the lock turn and the door open.

Nico looked pale and anxious as he asked in a small voice, "Did anyone see you come in?"

"I don't think so." Quickly he pulled Will into the cabin through the smallest opening possible.

One look at Nico's pallid face, red rimmed eyes, and rigid posture told him something had happened. The smaller teen clutched him urgently. "Nico, what happened?"

The words start to spill out in an agitated fuming jumble. "Percy knows… He interrogating me about where _we_ before dinner… Jason had everyone out looking for _us_ … He even went to Chiron… What are we going to do?" Nico looked at him with wide wild eyes and he was trembling.

This was very bad, the son of Hades was petrified. He held him tightly and made shushing noises trying desperately to soothe Nico's fears. Will shouted angrily inside his head, _SHIT_ _!_ _I'M GOING TO KILL JASON_ _!_


	11. Chapter 11 - Random Images - Nico

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 11 – Random Images - Nico

The image was not the frightening part of the memory. It was just a grainy indistinct picture with faceless people, like a badly tuned radio where you could only catch every other word. The part that got to him was the look of abject terror in his mother's kind eyes, the pitiable sob from Bianca, and the certain knowledge of what was about to happen thanks to his father's 'gifts'.

After experiencing that dreadful memory, Nico thought he would be relieved to have Will with him, but it did not turn out that way. He had fumbled through an inarticulate explanation and then wrapped his arms tightly around him. The healer navigated him to the bunk and sat down. He curled up in the fetal position on his lap. All he could do was shake and sniffle into his reassuringly warm chest. He was clinging so tightly because he felt like the blond might disappear if he let go. Will kept up a steady stream of encouragements "sh angel… it's alright… I'm here… No one can hurt you…" while stroking his hair and rubbing his back. Slowly he began regaining control and his tears slowed. Will leaned back on the bed and Nico sprawled over his chest fighting sleep, but it slowly took him anyway.

Suddenly he found himself in that loathsome memory while all its associated vile emotions assaulted him in his dream state. Only this was time it was worse, this time he saw the object of their attack clear as day. _It was his Will!_ He saw his death approaching with the certainty only he, a son of Hades could know.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE NOT HIM…" Nico screamed jarring himself awake. The anguish was too much. He felt the chill of the shadows coming for him. It dulled the torment of that vile vision, it was almost comforting.

Distantly, frantic yelling seeped slowly into his consciousness. "NICO! FIGHT IT! I'LL HELP! REMEMBER YOU ARE NOT ALONE ANYMORE! DAMN IT NICO! I'M NOT LOSING YOU! FIGHT THE DARK!" He gradually realized it was Will, _his Will,_ he was still alive and strong. _I'm NOT losing you, either!_

The moment he wanted to rid himself of the darkness, it became a monolith that threatened to crush him. He knew this type of crushing agony, it was the body of Tartarus, it was at Akhlys' feet, and it was the suffocating bronze jar. In this he found a tiny seed of hope because he had survived them all. That buoyed him up and the load began to lessen. Gradually he was able to throw off the darkness.

Slowly he began to notice his surroundings again. He was encased in a warm, soothing fluid. Gentle lulling tones cascading over him. His heart was doused in heat that only touched the outer edge. Ever so subtlety his heart rate decelerated and his shaking subsided. The heat seeped and trickled into his heart bit by bit until it filled him.

After long minutes he was able distinguish that warm hands were on his forehead and chest, the sound was a healing hymn, and he was once again in the golden bath. He propped an eye open and saw Will kneeling, eyes closed, panting out his hymn like a desperate prayer. He was not alone anymore, Will was here. For a long time Nico just watched him with silent tears streaming down his face.

Will finally ended the hymn and opened his gentle sympathetic eyes. Nico chirped out a tiny apologetic "Sorry."

" _Nico, Angel, Thank the gods._ It worked. You're still here." He sighed, drinking in the sight of him. Will looked pale and tired, but smiled in relief at him and caressed the side of his face. It felt like he was falling into the son of Apollo's wide sapphire eyes. He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wanted this moment to go on forever, but humiliation had set in.

He took in the scene and noticed the sunbath was almost completely black, "Um, why am I fully dressed?"

"Sorry, I had to act quickly. How do you feel?"

"Better I think," He answered sheepishly and embarrassed, "For an overemotional child."

"Do not even go there. You know this is just a delayed reaction to all you have been through, right?"

"But why me? I don't see the others getting sunbaths."

"Gods, you are NOT weak! You don't remember your childhood, a time when you were likely happy. You lost your mother and sister. You spent the next four years with the dead and trying not to get killed. While saving the world I might add. Then you took a joy ride through Tartarus and were almost swallowed by shadows getting back to camp." Will answered in exasperation. "You have so little in life to draw from and yet you have amazing strength."

"So am I cured?" He quipped sarcastically.

"Cured enough for tonight now, but you need to face those demons." At Nico's apprehensive look he added, "I'm planning to be with you the whole way."

"I don't want to be your charity case." He said defensively.

"Dark Angel, I will still be crazy about you when you are healed and whole. I plan to hang around and prove it to you." Will answered smiling with certainty as he help him out of the bath. _Does he really mean that?_ Some part of him really hoped that he did.

* * *

When Nico came out from the shower stall dressed in the pajamas he had drawn skulls on. He loudly complained "Great, I'm here so often, I have my own uniform."

Will grinned having already showered and changed, "You have only yourself to blame. You know I can't give them to anyone else." Then he went on more somberly, "Sorry, you have to stay here tonight. Chiron won't let me stay in your cabin to treat you and I won't let you sleep alone tonight." Nico blushed but did not reply, he only followed Will to his same room.

"Damn, less than four hours and I'm back here." He sulked over to sit on the bed.

Will turned the bright lights on and closed the blinds. "Sorry, no shadows allowed, Doctors orders."

Will sat next to him on the bed and took his hand, "I know you don't want to be here, but at least we get to sleep together." Will leaned over and kissed his cheek and winked. Nico's face paled and he froze in fear, _was he saying what I think he is say?_

Will let out a peal of laughter, "I didn't mean that! Dark Angel, you are just too easy." Nico punched his arm and pushed him away. "Ouch! I just don't want to leave you alone. I thought we could just cuddle. I'll stay on top of the covers, alright?" Will tilted his head down and looked at Nico begging with his warm crystal blue eyes. He could not refuse.

"You are such an annoying dork." Nico climb under the covers. Will tucked him in and lay beside him on top of the covers with no blankets, wearing his hospital scrubs. They each lay on their sides facing each other in the brightly lit room. He smiled faintly at the blond and reached up to stroke his hair. "I'm guessing a kiss will not get me released tonight."

"No, but I'd still like to get one." Will replied with a longing look. Nico leaned toward him and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Will. You have done so much for me, making that cure, and staying with me. This one was bad."

"Glad to be of service. So can you talk about what happened?"

"No… I don't…. want to relive it." He added hesitantly.

"The way you shouted made me think it was something specific. Not Percy or others suspecting us. That fear will keep coming back unless you deal with it openly." Will soothed hand raised palm out, "It does not have to be now. In your own time you can trust me and I won't push your or judge."

He was staggered by his gentle persistence and had the urge to tell him more. "I think you sensed I was dipped in the Lithe. It was after my mother died. It did not fully take. I get glimpses of memories that come back. Especially since I visited Italy and Croatia. The quality of the memories strange. It is like a few still grainy pictures with sharp knowledge of my interpretation, along with vivid emotions that accompanied it. I can't remember my mother's face, but I can smell her floral scent and hear her singing me to sleep.

"Often the things that come back sharpest are the worst things that happened in my childhood. The one that came back tonight was the first time I felt death." Nico's mouth went dry and his throat constricted when he thought of that final image of his memory. Will pulled him close and Nico snuggled into his warm chest. He held him so tightly they felt like one person. It tempered his anxiety and he gently began to relax. It felt like a bright sun shone around him and it held all the terror at bay. They stayed that way and gradually Nico drifted into sleep. He did not dream.

* * *

Hum, disaster averted. so what do you think will happen next? Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Your reaction is wonderful,

Anne


	12. Chapter 12 - Faltering Shield - Jason

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 12 – Faltering Shield - Jason

Jason stomped around his cabin with the crackling of thunder surrounding him. _Fucking Solace_. He was messing about with Nico's emotions. And he was definitely hiding what happened between him and the son of Hades. Just yesterday he said his obsession with Nico was noble in nature, but doubt plagued him. He remember the story of Daphne and how Apollo pursued her to her death. Sure he behaved honorably when the risk of fading was high, but maybe now that Nico was his friend he was unable to control himself. He said ' _If Nico doesn't object to my friendship_ ' and ' _If you know what is good for you, you won't ask him._ ' Together with their absence early this clearly meant they had kissed and by doing so he was putting the son of Hades at risk for an emotional breakdown. He recalled often seeing the blonde with his previous boyfriend necking in secluded parts of the camp. He was experienced and older, likely he expected a lot more than Nico was ready for at just fourteen. He speculated that Solace had coercing him into it.

This line of thought did nothing to calm his anger, but he still did not act. He want to calm down before he confronted Nico. He glared at the Zeus statue, noticed the heavy aura of his father inside the cabin and decided to go up to the small deck on the roof. The night sky was tranquil, sparkling and he felt some semblance of calm returning. He lay on the small surface and worried over the same thoughts before finally falling into an uneasy sleep.

He woke with the sunrise, agitated after a night of nonspecific dreams about Nico being assaulted by a shady human figure that he was unable to stop it. He knew he had sounded like he was jealous last night, but that was not the case. He had always had a protective nature and even Reyna with her distant reserve wanted to protect the boy. Something about Nico's pain resonated with him. He knew what it was like to be alone and confused with no memories, but he had recovered and he had Thalia. That boy had it so much worse. He had always been an outcast and then he had purposely cut himself off from other half bloods.

He recalled vividly the enmity he felt toward Nico in Auster's palace. Nico was the most intimidating person Jason knew, yet he felt insecure like many teenagers. Now he was close to Solace after just three days? It all felt too quick, too sudden. He had been surprised by Solace's aggressive behavior last night. His defensiveness was so telling. The blond was so different from the first time he spoke to him about Nico. Once he found out the boy was gay, how would he respond? _Would he…_

He had to act even if he knew Nico would be angry with him. He had to warn him. He hurried to Nico's cabin even though it was far too early. As soon as he found the Hades' cabin was empty he became frightened. He went it find Solace, only to be told by his cabin mates that he had stayed in the infirmary with Nico last night.

A dark storm seemed to follow him as he trudged to the infirmary. _Shit!_ Why had he encouraged Solace two days ago? At the time he had wanted to prove that he had no ulterior motives. Then the healer had seemed so vulnerable and genuinely concerned. He had fallen for that, seventeen year olds' sad story. He hesitated as a small voice countered, _Nico does seem healthier than he looked four days ago_ , but he shut it down. Nico was so completely naïve and insecure that he would likely be easy prey for someone as handsome and experienced as Solace. He pondered the meaning of obsession. Would he have been able to resist manipulating Nico? Jason's mind twisted in dread and anger. _Oh, Gods no!_

When he opened the door to Nico's room, his mouth dropped in shock. _Oh my Gods…._ He saw the dim image of Will Solace in bed with Nico under the blankets. He was naked laying on his side with both arms and one leg wrapped tightly around Nico. It was so possessive, like Nico was his property. _No…. that seventeen year old pervert had… had…. with Nico! That FUCKING BASTARD!_

His mind shut down in blind rage. He blasted into the room and pulled Solace off the bed as he punched him in the face. Jason let him fall to the ground and progressed to punching any part of him that he did not block. With grim satisfaction he noticed that Solace did not fight back and he let his pend up anger flow freely. He paid no attention to his screaming and the cries around him. He could only keep pummeling the _fucking asshole_ that had taken advantage of the innocent son of Hades.

Someone pulled him off the blonde but he struggled against it. At almost the same time he felt Nico connected with first one and then a second fierce blow to his face. He was dazed by the punches, but still only tried to get past the boy, to get at that _bastard_ Solace again. Only Will's piercing whistle was able to shatter his angry fog and everyone stopped moving.

He rebounded from the shrill whistle and took in the scene anew all at once. The temperature in the room was chilly and the ground was blackened and cracked. He was being held from behind by Connor Stoll, who was muttering profanities. The _bastard's_ face had numerous bruises and blood was oozing from his brow and lip but he was standing between him and Nico. In confusion he realized they were both fully dressed and the room was brightly lit. That was not what he saw when he walked in. Solace had one hand on Nico's chest. Still the most disturbing aspect was the way Nico's eyes glowered at him envisioning another hit. He shuddered as his angry began to cool.

The blond turned away from Jason to hold Nico's arms demanding, "Nico stop! Now! You'll regret it." Nico glanced between Solace and Jason a few times. Then with a look of contrition toward the healer he stepped back. He still glowered at Jason as if _he_ was the black hole of Tartarus. Jason gulped as all the fight went out of him: _Nico the one he had promised to befriend had now labeled him as an enemy._

* * *

Jason has really let his anger get out of control, but he is a son of Zeus. I appreciate all the favorites and follows. I really want to hear what you think so please review,

Thank You,

Anne


	13. Chapter 13 - Shrouded - Will

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 13 – Shrouded - Will

Will woke abruptly in pain as he slammed into the floor. He couldn't breath and felt a searing pain across his cheek and brow. Just as he registered the pain a fist connected with his chin. Instinctively he raised his arms to protect himself. He was completely disoriented. _Wasn't he just snuggling with Nico?_ The random fist moved down to his unprotected side and he curled protectively onto a ball.

Cold permeated his skin where it touched the ground and it cleared his mind. He looked around for Nico blinking blood out of one eye. The world crystalized into a single point centered on Nico's face. Anguish showed in his bottomless chocolate eyes as dark shadows swirled around him. He stared directly at Will, but he did not seem to see him. His high pitched wail of desperation pierced Will's heart, "NOT HIM! NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

Instantly Will understood, his 'reality' was very different from the actual events and it would take all his strength to save him. The healer no longer noticed, nor cared, about the fists hitting him. Concentrating all his godly powers he spoke in an insistent comforting voice that resonated through the room. _"NICO, FIGHT THE DARK! I WILL SURVIVE THIS! WE ARE SAFE AT CAMP HALF BLOOD! FIGHT YOUR WAY BACK TO ME!"_

Nico's cries battled with Will's commanding assurances. He refocused to blocked out his remaining vaguely awareness that he was still being pummeling and concentrated his energy into his voice. Finally, Nico broke off his screaming and his eye lids fluttered. Just for an instant, Will saw the shroud drop, before it came back.

" _NICO! THESE ARE JUST MINOR CUTS AND BRUISES! YOU CAN FIGHT THE DARK! COME BACK TO ME!"_ Will continued.

Nico's eyes fluttered again and then they stayed clear, "Will?"

He relaxed his defenses in relief, _"YES! I'LL BE FINE."_ He clutched at the intense pain in ribs where a punch just landed and knocked his breath away again. Then his attacker was being forcibly lifted off him. At the same moment Nico jumped forward to strike the assailant. Will struggled to gasp in air as he thought, _No, revenge is not the answer, don't let the darkness rule you!_

He scrambled up and stood between Nico and, _was it Jason?_ Putting his hands palm up on the dark hair boy's chest he looked into his intense angry eyes. He blew a piercing whistle and winced from taking in a large mouthful of air and flexing his bruised cheek. Seeing Jason was restrained, Will shifted to grip the raven hair boy's upper arms, "Nico stop! Now! You'll regret it."

He hesitated, glancing between them and then, finally, answered with a look of contrition that flooded Will with relief. He knew it was _Nico, his Nico, thank the gods_. The son of Hades went back to glowering with utter loathing at Jason.

Slowly he became aware of the scene beyond Nico who he still grasped by the upper arms. Jason with a split lip and large bruise blooming on his face, was being held from behind by Connor Stoll. His body ached and each breath felt like a stab. The hall and doorway began to fill with shocked low voices. Kayla entered with her medical bag, pushed him back to sit on the bed, and began examining him. He held onto one of Nico's arm pulling him to sit also. He cared for nothing except the fact that he was still here.

The crowd at the doorway parted as Chiron entered in full stallion mode. He silently analyzed the scene and scrutinizing the faces of the four boys. His eyes bored into Jason's as he flinched away, "You did this?" And the blonde hung his head. He clutched Jason's arm and said "You must come with me." As he left the room he ordered everyone back to what they were doing and closed the door.

Will ignored Kayla and smiled as he pulled the smaller boy to sit closer. He winced slightly as pain shot through his side. Nico still glared at the place where Jason had been. Then he turned to regard the son of Apollo with scornful eyes and coolly stated, "You should have let me dismember him!"

Will purred blissfully, "You did it! You broke free of the shadows!" Then he laughed and the other two boys looked dumbfounded.

Connor said uncertainly, "Will, are you alight? Are you dizzy? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm fine. It's just a few bruises. I'll be better by tomorrow." Will said dismissively while still gazing at Nico.

"Two broken ribs!" Kayla clucked disapprovingly, forcing ambrosia into Will's mouth to shut him up.

Connor went on angrily, "So are you going to tell me what that was about, Will? I thought Jason was alright. What is going on?"

He turned to Connor without letting go of Nico's arm and saw the pain in his dark blue eyes, "Thank you for getting him off me Connor, I owe you one. And I don't know what is going on with Jason." He mentally squirmed at the lie.

Furiously Connor disputed, "Well then can you tell me WHY you let that fucker beat you like that? You didn't fight back and you hardly even protected yourself."

"I would like to know the answer to that one, too." Nico said fixing him with a stern questioning look.

He glance back and forth between them apologetically. "I um... I am a pacifist. You know I can't even kill monsters." He hedged. Nico scowled but, after Will gave him a wordless _we'll talk alone_ look _,_ and he looked away.

"More like a masochist! And laughing? You have one sick sense of humor!" Connor protested loudly.

"Maybe so. Connor, aren't you here recovering from a concussion? You should go back to your bed now. I have to rest, too. We can talk later." Connor gaped forlornly between him and Nico, before he let out a discontented huffed and trudged out of the room. Kayla gave Will a sad commiserating look that Nico didn't see.

"Will, hold still while I mop you up." Kayla instructed. He did after he adjusted his grip to hold Nico's hand. He had to bite back the contented giddy laughter that threatening to gush from him. _Nico was able to fight the darkness,_ his heart sang _._

* * *

What will Nico have to say about Jason? And what do you think Chiron's reaction be? I'd love to hear you ideas and I usually post faster when I'm getting reviews. Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows,

Anne


	14. Chapter 14 - Diplomacy - Will

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 14 – Diplomacy - Will

Soon Will was installed in the infirmary bed and propped up with pillows into a sitting position. His face and shirtless chest was tightly wrapped and sported several large mottled red-blue bruises. To his face was added two butterfly bandages, a black eye, and a swollen split lip. Nico was sitting a chair as close as possible to the bed holding Will's hand tightly.

As soon as Kayla left Nico got straight to the point. "So, are you going to tell me what you and Jason argued about yesterday?"

Will fixed him with a penetrating stare. "Do you promise not to beat the tar out of him?"

"You cannot ask that of me. Do you know how awful you look? I can't just let this go." He answered in exasperation.

"Sure you can. I can and I'm the one with the rearranged face." The blond responded cheerfully. _Today was wonderful and Nico was able to fight off the shadows._

"Will, I can't. How could he do this to someone I care about? Jason has always been a good friend." He responded with a flush of hurt confusion.

Will on the other hand, understood Jason all too well. He could see feeling the same way if tables were turned, although he would never pummel anyone. He answered seriously, "He doesn't see it that way. He doesn't even know how you feel about me, but he does know how I feel about you. I shouldn't have cuddled with you. It just looked wrong."

Nico was incredulous, "You've got to be kidding! You cannot blame yourself for that! We were on top of the covers and fully dressed!" The blond thought, _it sure is cute the way he talks with his hands when he's upset_ and tried not to grin.

Then he schooled his expression, "I can blame myself because if I didn't wind him up last night he might've had the sense to notice. I'll tell you all about it _after_ you promise to forgive him."

Nico deflated into his seat, not realizing he had stood up. Resignedly he said, "I can't forgive him, just like that. Forgiveness is hard for me and it will take time. I'll promise not to retaliate against him, alright?" He replied with grudging acquiescence and turned his gaze down.

"That is good enough for now, but remember not to get upset. It could bring on the shadows." Nico gave a reluctant nodded. He continued, "Suffice it to say that Jason thinks I'm the big bad wolf out to seduce you."

"You've got to be kidding?" He protested indignant, "I can take care of myself. I don't need a domineering big brother to tell me how to feel."

"Dark Angel, look at it this way, he was right about one thing. We were busy working hickeys into each other's necks while he was looking for us. Maybe he does have a reason to be concerned?" Nico blushed the most beautiful warm rose pink.

Will hurried on, "I can give you all the details later, but I want to talk to you about your shadow attack before we have to talk to anyone else."

Nico froze for an instant. "I um… I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you." He sagging in his chair holding tightly to Will's hand again.

"As soon as I saw the look on your face I knew. It was that memory from your childhood, wasn't it?"

At these words the boy started to tremble. "Yes," and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Will pulled him up to sit on the bed. He shifted gingerly so he could wrap both arms around his chest, drawing him close. Nico clutched the tan boy with his pale arms holding him tightly. He could feel _his_ dark angel melting into him and he cherished it.

* * *

All too soon, too soon for Will anyway, a brief knock caused them to break apart quickly. Travis Stoll entered with Connor following. Will hoped they didn't see that hug and he watched the Italian closely for a reaction. He blushed but otherwise appeared normal.

Travis exclaimed loudly, "Shit Solace! You're a mess! Glad I didn't have breakfast yet."

"Hey Travis, Connor," Will called.

Connor stayed near the door. He frowned at Will and then grimaced at Nico sitting on the bed before saying. "Will, I've been release, but before I go you have to tell me what that fight was about. Can I talk with you? Um… Alone?"

Travis turned to Nico, "Hey Nico, tell me about your powers. I think they could lead to some sweet pranks." Nico turned question Will silently with his eyes and he nodded. He squeezed his hand, before jumping down and following Travis out of the room.

"Remember no underworld-y demonstrations," Will called.

As soon as the door was closed, Connor flopped into the bedside chair and regarded Will and his injuries furiously.

"He really fucked you up." Connor practically roared. "Travis and I will get back at him for you."

"I really don't want you to do that." He said frowning.

"Don't worry. He might not be so pretty when we are done, but he'll keep all his limbs." Connor assured him.

"Connor, please don't." Will implored.

He was livid, "Seriously? How can you say that? Is he a homophobe or something? He didn't even stop when you didn't defend yourself."

"Nah, he's not. He's just over protective." He answered dismissively.

Connor's paused, pensive for a moment before asking, "This is about Nico right?"

"He just got carried away trying defend him." He responded, hoping it would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"From you? You're kidding?"

"I know, right? And all the time I was just trying to keep Nico from losing it." He blurted out and regretted it immediately.

Reluctantly Connor asked, "Is it serious?"

"He starts to fade whenever the post-traumatic stress hits…" He began.

Connor interrupted morosely, "No, I mean you and Nico."

In his astonishment Will thought, _he really does know me well and I owe him the truth._ "Yes, for me at least."

"But he's only been back a few days!" He said startled.

Will fixed Connor with a poignant regretful stare and he seemed to understand his unspoken answer. He asked with stoic regret, "Oh… how long?"

He uttered the unpleasant truth, "Always."

Connor's mouth opened stunned and then he gulped, "You… Oh…" He paled.

After a few moments, the brunette went on, "So you think Jason saw it?"

Will hesitated, but he wanted to get his over with. "Worse, I told him."

"You are such an idiot" He accused.

He laughed bitterly, "Yes I am, I enraged the son of Zeus. And I like to poke angry bears for fun."

"Come on Will! He needs to be taught a lesson." He insisted.

"NO!" He commanded, "He is Nico's best friend."

"But, Will?" He begged, gazing into his eyes at a loss for words. The blonde saw the struggling emotions. Then he tentatively reached up to touch Will's cheek.

"Connor, don't!" Will warned sharply and he withdrew his hand quickly looking down.

Despondently he replied, "So, no reprisals?"

"Right, and can you try to quell the rumors, too?"

"But you don't care what people say. Besides Jason deserves a few evil rumors." He inquired confused.

"In the long run it will hurt Nico the most. He's afraid to come out." He insisted.

"So help me out for old time sake?" Connor said in a strangely flat voice.

"That is my line." Will laugh, but internally frowned. He hated seeing him like this.

"Sure Will, for you anything." Connor said with resignation, as he turned to go.

"Thanks Connor, you're a gem." Will called. He glanced back and paused as if he wanted to say something. Instead he turned to leave, obviously downcast.

* * *

When Nico came in he caught Will's melancholy look and rushed to his side. "Are you in pain? Do you need nectar?" he asked as he stroked the side of Will face. Will pressed into the touch and carefully pulled Nico closer.

"No, it's nothing." And he thought, _not anymore anyway._ Nico gave him a peck on an unbruised part of his cheek.

"So, what was up with him?" Nico asked as he ever so gently trailed his delicate fingers down Will's face.

"I'll give you the run down later." Will could barely think as Nico's hand brushed down his neck, across his collarbone, and along his side. He gave an involuntary shutter and then hiss as the motion passed thorough his ribs.

Nico drew away quickly and looked apologetic, "You know, if I had been brave enough to just walk into camp holding your hand this would not have happened."

"Don't blame yourself. That could have just made the smack down happen sooner." Then Will changed gears, "Now, if I know Chiron, he'll be here soon to ask us to talk to Jason."

"What? I don't even want to see that bastard again." Nico spat.

"Hey, you promised, no reprisals. He was not himself this morning. It was only out of an overactive sense of chivalry. Try focusing on your friendship from the quest." Will recommended hoping it would be enough.

"I'll try," Nico conceded and leaned into to kiss him.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone catch the hints about Connor? Next time we'll be back with Jason. Thank you for your support,

Anne


	15. Unpredictable Consequences - Jason

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 15 – Unpredictable Consequences - Jason

The usually calm and collected centaur paced the floor restlessly while Jason waited watchful. He stopped pacing and fixed Jason with glaring resentful eyes. When he spoke it was in a slow deep measured voice, "Roman, you have just viciously attacked the gentlest demigod at camp. Give me a reason to _not_ forcibly remove you from camp!"

Although Jason realized he was in trouble, his anger at Solace was still seething and it got the better of him. "Hey, Solace seduced Nico, taking advantage of his youth and inexperience. I found him in bed with him!" He sputtered.

Chiron's face show a flash of surprise, but it was replaced with his usual thoughtful facade in an instant. "The son of Hades is quite capable of defending himself. Besides it is preposterous that Will would do any such thing. If he and Nico are involved I assure you it is with Nico's consent."

"How could you so be sure? Solace told me himself that he is _obsessed with Nico_. He is three years older than him and much more experienced." He countered.

Chiron hesitated and let out a long sigh "Jason, I don't know how you came to believe this, but I have to set you straight. First, while my knowledge of Nico is slight, I know Will quite well, having worked with him closely during the school year studying healing. He has an honest nature that would never allow him to knowingly hurt or deceive anyone. Second, I doubt he is anywhere near experienced enough to seduce anyone. He is just fifteen, only a few months older at than Nico, and he has had only one short lived boyfriend so your argument of experience and age are unfounded. Third, I did not know about his ' _obsession'_ with Nico, but that particular trait of the children of Apollo is _not_ how you envision it. I have seen it many times and it is the purest form of love. He would never resort to manipulation. Will's heart is the only thing that could be damaged by his _'obsession'_."

As outraged as he felt he could not help but pause to consider this new information. He thought over his first interview with Solace and his obvious vulnerability. He thought of his confusion finding both boys fully dressed. Then his mind flashed back his first sight upon opening the patient room door. His mental image of Solace naked under the covers with his hands roaming over Nico's body gave way to an image of Will hugging Nico protectively as he lay on top of the covers in his scrubs. Jason felt caught in an undertow, as he realized the gravity of his mistake. He saw Chiron observing him as emotions swirled in his mind. He was not willing to forgive Will his latitude with Nico, but it was tempered with his shame at his violent response.

"Regardless of my anger, I was wrong to behave in such a way." He grudgingly huffed and bowed his head.

Chiron looked at him sadly, "Yes, you were wrong. You have no idea the severity of the consequences you have invoked and how you have jeopardized this camp. You are Roman, our once enemy, and Will is openly gay. Do you see how this looks? And how it will polarize individuals to take one side or another?"

Jason looked up, "But, I don't care that he is gay. I don't even see those labels. This is a personal matter between us three." he counted defensively.

"Had you held your temper, it could have stayed that way. But you struck out in anger and that always has unforeseen consequences."

Jason hung his head accepting the guilt of camp conflict along with the shame he already felt.

Chiron went on, "I'm giving you the chance to explain any other extenuating circumstances before I decide your fate."

Jason decided not to go into his reasons for being so protective of Nico. He felt defeated at the thought of the whole camp knowing what happened and what they would think. He felt small, after Nico's agony of confronting Eros, now he threw him open to the whole camp's inspection of his new relationship with Will. Nico would have every right to hate with him for this, _in retrospect he already hated himself for it_.

He squared his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Chiron, I am truly sorry for my behavior and I would like an opportunity to make amends. Regardless, I will abide by your decision should you want me to leave camp."

"I'm glad that you have come to regret your actions so readily. Given that we have only just reconciled with the Romans, I am reluctant to have you leave camp. I do want to avoid any retribution from the camp in general and time is of the essence. You will make a formal apology to Will at announcements tonight. I want you to speak with both Will and Nico beforehand if they are willing. It will be here with myself and Argus present. For the next week you will be on Cabin detention. During that week you will be cleaning the big house attic during the days. Argus will be your companion throughout, as much for your protection as anything else. After that week you will have extra chores. Have you any questions?"

"No, sir, and thank you."

"Remember, you have the stormy nature of your father. Do not let it get the better of you. Furthermore, I warn you to examine your feelings for Nico in particular. Argus will escort you to your cabin."

* * *

Jason spent the next hour squirming in guilt and shame at his actions. He was still distrustful of Solace's motives, but as satisfying as beating the tar out of him was at that moment, it only made things worse, _much worse_. His temper was out of control and that was really unlike him, but it had been fueled by his protective nature. Now he had broken his tenuous friendship with Nico and exposed him to the type of notoriety he had hoped to shield him from. _How could everything have gone so wrong?_ He really wanted to talk to Piper, but after the way he behaved he was not sure Piper would speak to him ever again.

He thought about Chiron's advice to examine his feelings for Nico. Could he harbor any attraction for him? He thought about their times together. At first he feared him and he still did, but in a different way. He fear for what could happen to the young demigod. What might break his spirit or lead him to harm. After that he feared he might hate him. What he wanted most was to befriend and brother him. He wanted to be his family and that look of hatred from Nico was what had pierced through his angry to touch his heart. The thought of Nico with anyone was only disturbing because it might lead to his distress or fading. His motives were definitely fatherly in nature.

He apprehensively looked up when someone entered the cabin. He expected to see Argus, but was glad to see Piper. Then his regrets caught up to him and he warily searched her face. She came close gazing at him with a hard look he dare not try to read. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. He practically fell into her hug.

Clutching at her in anguish he began to babble and sob, "I was out of control… I could not stop… Alienated Nico… He'll fade… I can never make up for it…" She only held him closely until he calmed down.

"Jason, I knew you'd regret your actions and I'm here to help." She answered soothingly.

He took several deep steadying breaths, "Piper, I deserve your scorn. No matter what outrage I felt, I should never have raised a hand to another demigod. Now Nico is in danger and this could will send the camp into civil war."

"Jason, you cannot take all that on yourself. Please slow down and explain what happened." She cooed.

He paused to compose himself, "Yes, you should know. Before I start you have to promise to keep anything I say in the strictest confidence. Also, forgive me for not tell you any of this before."

Jason launched into a detailed account of all that happened between him, Nico, and Will starting with Eros and ending with Chiron's counter arguments. Piper was a wonderful listener. She soaked in all the details with no questions. Did she know that made it easier for him to continue?

Her reply was kindly but scolding, "Jason, I'm sorry you didn't tell me this sooner. You really are hopeless. I could have a least told you how much Nico likes Will. Poor Will, all that time Nico liked Percy."

"You knew?" He was absolutely flabbergasted, he had left out the name of Nico's crush.

"Daughter of Aphrodite remember." She laughed, "This is my specialty. That is good for you, because I can help."

"Piper I'm scared, I lost control. Why?" He pleaded.

"I think seeing Nico so vulnerable resonated with you. You saw all your own losses, especially from when your memory was gone. Given your protective nature and general trauma from the war, you went with an instinctive response. Just pause and consider before you act and you'll be fine." She consoled.

"It is not that simple." He countered doubtfully.

She smiled reassuringly at him and pressed up to kiss him lightly. He deepen the kiss, eager to lose himself for a while. He did not deserve someone as magnificent as her.

After several minutes she broke the kiss and went back to business. "You should know rumors around camp are swirling. We need to IM Reyna soon. If she hears about this from someone else she… well… I get the feeling you are not the only who is prone to being overprotective of Nico."

"What is going on at camp?" Jason worried.

"I really don't think you're ready to hear this." She hedged.

"I need to know before I apologized. Gods what am I going to say?" He lamented.

"We can deal with that later. First, promise you won't get mad." She wedeled.

"How much worse could it be than what I've imaged?" He questioned.

Piper silenced him with one word, "Drew Tanaka."

"Oh…" He thought, _Damn it! She could twist his actions into something quite horrific._ "I'll try my best not to get mad, but if I do Argus can smack me back down." He chuckled grimly.

Piper frowned as she went on, "At first, it was mostly what you would expect. Campers said you were either a homophobe or were jealous because you like Nico. Then Drew came up with an evil explanation. She made out that it was all Nico's evil twisted plan. He manipulated you and Will to fall for him. She made it sound like he could control you the same way he controls skeletons. Then he orchestrated the fight for his amusement. According to her Nico is trying to take you away from me and Connor away from Will."

"That bitch! You're my soul Piper, I would never... Besides didn't Will and Connor break-up?"

She smiled at his words, "Yes, but Connor never got over him. Besides this is Drew we are talking about. It is the type of twisted affair she daydreams about."

He answered morosely, "Oh my Gods! You're right, I did not want to know about this. Nico is never going to forgive me for this."

"Maybe not, but I know you still want to make things right. You won't want him to leave camp over someone as petty and shallow as Drew." Piper rebuked.

Jason felt a little more of his irritation with Solace burn away to be replaced with guilt for his actions. "Your right. I have to put side my doubts about Will's motives and I'll do whatever it takes." Maybe he was finally ready to forgive Will, especially if it will help Nico.

Piper smiled and gave him a brief kiss, "I knew you could. Do you feel ready to see them?"

Jason replied, "No, but I'll never be. So bring it on." After another long kiss Piper left but she promised to be back later to help him plan his apology.

* * *

Ah, Drew my only real villain. How I love it when you stir up trouble. And yes Connor and Will were a couple for a several months. I have a whole backstory about them. Their story is told in flashbacks from both Connor and Will's POVs while Connor tries to move on in the present. Let me know if you would like to see it.

Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows,

Anne


	16. Chapter 16 – Sunshine and Ashes - Nico

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 16 – Sunshine and Ashes - Nico

Nico was anxiously waiting for Will to finish his interview with Jason. He waited in the infirmary room trying to assemble his jumbled thoughts and emotions from the past day. _Really, it has been just 24 hours since he kissed Will for the first time._ It all was such a blur. Strangely it felt like they had been together for weeks. Granted, they had already kissed enough times for weeks' worth of dating. That thought made him blush. Will was a cheerful, dork, that laughed at all the wrong things, and he could not get enough of him. It was embarrassing. It felt like they always had been and would always be together. It was corny but as opposite as they were, they just fit perfectly. _Lovely, the son of Hades life has become something from a screwball comedy_ *.

He always disliked physical contact and never initiated it, but with Will it was all he could do to stop touching him. He had spent almost every minute of that 24 hours with his hands on Will. His heart had ached when he dropped Will's hand on the way to last night dinner. Will did seemed to want the contact as much as Nico did. In the past four days Will had stayed over in the infirmary with him every night. Although it could just be he was afraid he would fad. He hoped this was not just an infatuation with a fragile boy that needed fixing. Not that he was fragile of course.

Jason, _what a complete asshole_. He had grudgingly promised Will he would give him a chance. But shit, did he have to go and pummel Will? It did feel remarkably gratifying to punch Jason. It had been terrifying seeing Will on the ground bleeding. An involuntary tremor ran through him as that old memory started to surface. _No, don't go there!_ He concentrated on the sensation of Will's arms around him until his breathing and heart rate slowed.

He ground his teeth together. Jason had brought it all back. It was a good thing for Jason that Will stopped him. Now he had to find a way to forgive him. He was not sure how, but he refused to let Jason become a grudge, his fatal flaw. Jason was not worth it. He would forgive him and cut his friendship. It shouldn't be that hard. He usually could keep people away if he wanted to, everyone except Will.

What was taking so long? Might Will actually get angry and yell at Jason? With a cruel introspective smile he wondered if Argus would have to rough Jason up to hold him back. Disconsolately he remembered Will had been happy to have been beaten to a pulp. All he seemed to care about was that Nico did not fade. It was incredibly sweet in a sick masochist way. Remarkably it had worked, the only voice he heard through his memory induced miasma was Will's. It was his anchor to reality.

Well he was 'out' now whether he wanted to be or not. Anytime camp became uncomfortable before he had simply left. Now that would not happen, at least not without Will. Shit, right when it would be nice to leave, especially with all the gossip going around.

* * *

 **Flashback to earlier that day**

* * *

Percy waltzed into the infirmary room with a cocky grin saying, "So, now I know what your type is Nico."

Nico glare back, "If you just came to harass me you'd better leave now before I hurt you."

Annabeth chided, "Stop it you two. I came to see Will. He did save my life you know." Turning to Will she said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, in two days you'll never know it happened." Will answered dismissively.

Percy went on teasing, "Nico, this is your fourth day here. He's not making you do anything against your will is he?"

Nico just rolled his eyes, "As if anyone could."

He went on to say, "I was planning to tell you to be good to Nico or I'll hurt you. Now I really don't have the heart to do it. It does sound like Jason needs a smack down though. I'd be glad to help."

Will cut in, "Nico already got in a couple of wicked punches before I stopped him. Please don't make it worse."

Annabeth scolded, "You boys need to stop punch each other anytime you get over excited."

"Hey, I didn't…" Percy complained.

Annabeth gave him a withering look and he cut off his response. "The camp is taking this all wrong."

"How bad is it?" Nico asked cautiously.

Annabeth hesitant, frowning, "Some think it is a homophobic reaction or a love triangle, but Drew is making things worse. You remember Piper's vindictive charm speaking cabin mate. Well maybe you don't want to hear it."

Nico stood very still as dread washed over him. Will clutch his waist and pulled him closer so the dark hair boy's side aligned with this chest, "We'd better know the worst."

"Now I know none of this is true Nico, so stay calm." Annabeth consoled before she went on, "She is saying that, well, Nico is sort of a demon. He is using his underworld powers to trick you and Jason into falling for him. He made you both fight just because he is cruel."

Will vehemently shouted "NO WAY!" As unpleasant as it was to hear, Nico thought it would be easy for the campers to believe. He had always seen apprehensive frightened stares from campers. They were all scared of him and this would just reinforce it.

Annabeth continued, "Afraid so, She says his is plan is to break up Jason and Piper, and you and Connor."

Nico was stunned, _Connor?_ _That was why Will looked so sad after talking to him._ He wondered what in the world was going on between them and turned to give Will a sharp accusatory look.

Will immediately responded pulling him closer, "Nico, it was over long before you came back to camp. And, by the way, I broke it off with him. Ancient history, Dark Angel."

Percy jumped in eagerly, "So, I'm not the only one with a big mouth, wise girl. Can I call you Dark Angel too, Nico?"

Nico punched his arm and fumed, "You call me that and you die, Jackson." Percy inhaled sharply, but wisely made no reply.

Annabeth looked ashamed, "Sorry Nico, I thought everyone knew about it."

Percy summarized while rubbing his arm, "So Drew is just a conniving bitch. She is trying to get back at Piper. Don't worry. Most campers don't fall for her lies."

Annabeth almost put her hand on Nico's shoulder, but stopped herself at a glance from him. "Nico, we know this will be hard for you, so know that we are standing by you."

"Thanks." Nico answered flatly. He didn't really think that would help, but he was still glad of the support.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

While embarrassing, Nico resignedly thought, _he was used to being hated by everyone. It would be a novel variation to be hated for something that made him happy._ Then he thought about how Jason, usually the camps' golden boy, would feel about these rumors. Certainly he would suffer for his actions, but he would not pull any punches with him, so to speak.

Soon Will entered the room with Argus in tow. Nico sat up as Will came to stand in front of him. He reached for Nico's hand and pulled it to his heart. He knew he was sampling his health. He gazed at Will noticing his bruises were turning to purple with green edges.

Will quietly asked with an intent stare, "You ready for this?"

He kept eye contact with him confidently saying, "Yes, I've got it under control, don't worry."

Nico went with the ever silent Argus and was soon ushered into the main room of the big house. Chiron was in stallion mode arms crossed with his usual calm contemplated gaze. Jason was sitting in the armchair with a sorrowful expression and his body full of tension. He noticed with satisfaction Jason's bruises from his punches were a fresh mottled red-blue color. He had not used any nectar to heal his wounds.

Chiron started, "Please be seated Nico. I ask that neither of you rise from your seats until allowed to do so. Nico may at any time say 'Halt' to end this interview and leave the room. Jason will be making a formal apology to Will in front of the camp tonight. It would be best if you were there also, but I will not require it." Nico squirmed at the thought of standing in front of the camp, but pushed it quickly away. He needed to concentrate on what he had to say to Jason. This would not be easy.

Jason started in a hesitant contrite tone and Nico had the feeling he'd been rehearsing his lines, "Nico, I… um… Have treated you in an unpardonable manor. I have acted on confidential information without regard to your wishes. I should have spoken to you last night about my fears, instead of jumping to conclusions. I fear I have subjected you to the most acute distress, when my earnest intent was to prevent any such anxiety. Your well-being is all that matters to me and I will do all in my power to alleviate any duress I may have caused you." At this he gave Nico a sincere pleading look.

Nico returned his gaze with a cold hard stare. "I fully intend to make you understand the extent of the injury you have caused me." At those words Nico was glad to see dread settle into Jason's eyes.

He had to choose his words carefully, being in company, but he was sure that Jason would understand his full meaning. He continued grimly maintaining eye contact, "You have brutally attacked someone gentle and kind. Who, even though it has been a short time, I assure you is very dear to me. For the record I was the one to initiate a relationship with him. NOT the other way around. Furthermore you did not halt your attack when he was already subdued, on the ground, and defenseless."

Jason burst in anxiously, "I'm sorry, I was out of control. I was already upset when I came in the room and I thought saw more then was there. I have no excuse, but I my own shame and guilt over this will be enough to prevent any repeat."

Nico put on his creepy smile saying, "Do you know why I was in the infirmary? And why Will did not fight back?" Jason blanched at the threat in his look and shook his head.

Nico steeled himself for the hard part. "After Percy told me about your efforts to find me, I became distraught at the thought of the camp finding out about Will and me. I don't have many memories from my childhood, as I was dipped in the Lithe. However sometimes memories break free under stress, especially traumatic ones. That night I recalled an incident from Fascist Italy." He began to twist his skull ring and looked down to watch his hands. "It contained the first time I witnessed a death." He had to pause.

While the room remained silent he slowly steadied his breathing, "Will saved my life with his quick actions to bring my fading under control. This morning's events follow those memories all too closely and Will sought to prevent my fading. This cost him the chance to defend himself and my nearly fading was entirely due to your actions." He fought back his tears at what Will had done for him and suffered for him. He remained silent staring at his ever swirling skull ring. He heard only a gasped from the room, but dare not look up.

Then Jason piteously cried out, "No… Nico… I never…" and he tried to rise. Chiron instantly place strong hands on Jason's shoulder, and he became still and silent.

Nico was shocked to see Jason's haunted pallid face streaked with tears. He was taken aback at Jason's utter loss of composure. Somehow, it allow him to dissemble into his usual distance manner.

Chiron said kindly, "Jason, have you any more to add?" Jason shook his head while still silently crying, hugging his sides.

Chiron turned to Nico, his calm demeanor seemed slightly shaken by the conversation. "Nico have you anything to add?"

"No, may I go?" he said tersely.

Chiron replied staring at Jason, "Yes, thank you for coming and being so forthright. Argus please stay here."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to add some Percy and Annabeth to this chapter. Next up is the apology. What will the camp be like?

Thanks,

Anne

* Given that Nico is from the 1930's it made sense for him to use the 1930's term 'screwball comedies' for romantic comedies with very mismatched couples. If you want a taste check out some of my favorites: My Man Godfrey, It Happened One Night, and Bringing up Baby.


	17. Chapter 17- Inescapable Burden- Jason

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 17 – Inescapable Burden- Jason

Piper squeezed Jason's hand as he distractedly ran his fingers through his hair. He stomach was fluttering with nervousness, he really hoped that Nico would not go to the apology. With Drew involved he expected trouble and from what Nico had implied, well… He didn't want him to risk fading. Argus entered and tossed his head toward the doorway. It was time to go.

Dejectedly he followed Argus outside into the late summer evening sun. Their shadows stretched out in front of them as they walked into the amphitheater. As they entered Argus positioned himself between Jason and the semi-circular swath of campers. He expected the venomous jeers he heard as he walked to the platform toward Rachel and Chiron. To his left stood Will and Nico holding hand with Lou Ellen beside them. _No, why is Nico here? And holding hands with Will!_

Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris where arranged like concert security in a semi-circle facing the campers. He went up to stand near Rachel. Piper stood next to him, but did not hold his hand. Argus joined the security team, standing closest to him. Jason scanned the benches to find Drew. She was near dead center with her click clustered around her. He was a little bemused to see what looked like the whole Hermes cabin behind her group.

Chiron called for silence before beginning in his reassuring voice, "Campers we are here today to discuss an incident that occurred this morning. While many have speculated on the details and motives I admonish you for spreading hearsay. I request you to pay attention to all that is spoken here and I encourage you to give it the credibility it deserves."

His voice rose to a commanding pitch, "I will not tolerate prejudice or hate mongering. If I had found even an insinuation of such, those responsible would have been forcible removed from camp immediately. Furthermore I caution you. Many of the shouts I have heard could be classified as hate mongering. Be warned, if I see any such behavior again from anyone in camp… I will take appropriate action up to rescinding your home at this camp."

He paused as a murmur ran through the crowd before continuing, "First Jason Grace will describe the altercation from this morning along with his motives before apologizing to Will Solace. Afterwards I will allow questions as long as the dialogue is rational and polite." Chiron turned to Jason.

All the campers' eyes turned to Jason boring into him and he felt insignificant under their scowls. It was made all the worse by the guilt bubbling in his own gut. I was much worse than the many times he had faced impending death. At least then his conscience was clear. Now he felt like evil incarnate for what he had done to his friend. His only way forward was to deflect what he could from Nico.

He stepped forward with a repentant demeanor. "I stand before you full of shame and remorse at my actions. This morning I instigated an unprovoked attack on Will Solace. I had the erroneous impression that Will had mistreating his patient Nico di Angelo. Instead of asking Nico for the truth I allowed my fear for his wellbeing and subsequent anger to get the better of my reason. It took Nico punching me to reign in my unwarranted wrath. I wrongly sought a violent answer to my unease. Will and by extension Nico have suffered as a result. I have come to realize my allegations were based on circumstantial evidence and have since learned that they were completely unfound."

Jason turned to look at Will. The crowd was expectant. Both, he and Nico stepped forward level with Jason. Nico's expression was a blank mask. Will turned to look Jason full in the face. He was starting to look better, but the cuts were still dark red lines, his eye was ringed in purple, and several purple green blotches were plainly visible on his face.

Jason gazed at him, his blue eyes shining with sincere regret. "For whatever pain I have caused I am ashamed and humbly ask for your forgiveness. While I don't expect to be friends ever again, I do hope we can, in time, develop a sense of camaraderie. Will Solace, will you do me the honor of shaking hands?"

He held out his slightly trembling hand. Will turned to regard Nico and Lou Ellen for few seconds before dropping Nico's hand and grasping Jason's hand. He was hesitant and the hand shake was short. In contrast to his reluctance, his grip was strong and his eyes were kind. Jason was incredibly thankful as Will retreated quickly to take Nico's hand again. The campers' response was lukewarm and whispers broke out all around.

Jason turned to the campers, "I know many and varied rumors are rotating. I assure you I have stated the truth of the situation. I implore you to not to give credit to any rumors. I ask that you speak to me of your concerns about my behavior or my loyalty to camp half-blood and every demigod here." At this the crowd broke into discontent muttering.

Chiron spoke up, "Jason, you may return to your place. I second Jason's assertion that any doubts about this incident should be discussed and I offer my confidential support to anyone here. Jason will been punished with cabin detention for a week and extra chores for the remainder of summer. I have found that Nico di Angelo actions were used to defend Will Solace. The blows were minor and brief, so no excess force was used. As such he will not be penalized. Now I open the floor for questions."

This cause a spit reaction some were grumbling, while others seemed appeased. A young boy with blue eyes, a tan, and spiky blond hair stood up and asked in an offended tone, "Why would you doubt Will in particular? He is our best healer."

Jason explained, "I became friends with Nico on the quest. Upon return to camp I was alarmed at the change in him. The tendency to fade appears to be a unique condition, particular to a child of Hades. Will had declared that Nico would stay in the infirmary until this morning, so I was alarmed when he was gone yesterday afternoon. All along I doubted that a sufficient cure could be found is such a short time. I feared that the Nico could be banished to a shadow realm, never to return. Then when he was in the infirmary the next day I jump to the conclusion that Will had released him too soon and caused a relapse. I am loath to admit it, but I was carried away by my angry. This is in no way an excuse, but is a summary of the faulty reasoning that led to my anger."

A beefy red faced Ares camper asked belligerently, "Are you trying to say that Will's being gay had no bearing on your attacked?"

Jason countered emphatically, "No, this attack was the result of my stupidity and anger. Have the utmost respect for everyone's right to love as they choose."

A boy from Drew's group with hair that was a bit too expertly styled said with a leer, "Will I see you holding hands with Nico. Are you dating?" The crowd made an "ouuuu" sound.

Will smiled and did not hesitate in the least. Nico scowled at the crowd, but did not object. He smiled and held up Nico's hand laced in his. "This allows me to gauge Nico's health. I am concerned that the stress of this apology could trigger fading. Nico and I have become friends during his recover. That is all." Whispered disbelief broke out from various campers as Will lowered Nico's hand giving him a quick sidelong glance before turning back to the crowd.

Drew stood up with a smirk on her face and derision in her voice, "It seems that your eagerness to be friends clouded your judgment and you released Nico too soon. We were all looking for you yesterday afternoon and you were _nowhere_ to be found. Since, Nico was back in the infirmary, I can only concluded you were too _eager_ to get Nico _out_."

While she was speaking several things happened. Hushed discussions seemed to increase and the infection was quarrelsome. It was plain to Jason that she had been charm speaking. She had implied that Will had let Nico out so they could be alone in the most intimate way. It made Jason seethe, but he kept a calm expression plastered on his face. Beside him Rachel was having a whispered conversation with Chiron. Beside him Jason could see that Nico was getting edgy as his foot tapped and frost started to form on the ground. _No, please don't,_ his mind wailed.

Will answered in a calm clear voice, "Nico was cleared for any activity accept using his godly powers after his last treatment yesterday. He wanted to go monster hunting and invited me along. His relapse did not occur until after dinner at the pavilion where everyone could see that Nico was strong and healthy. His relapse occurred later that evening after an attempt to use his powers."

Drew went on as if she hadn't heard, "So, you spent the afternoon _alone_ in the forest. Jason, did you know about this _friendship_?" She turned to him raising an eyebrow that said so very much.

Jason controlled his rage and answered in forced calm, "What is there to know? It is not my concern who Nico chooses to be friends with." He glance over at Nico to see his nervous form flickered like a hologram. Jason felt faint, but he had to keep his exterior smooth.

Drew put on a broad knowing smile, "It is obvious that you were not pleased with Nico's sudden _friendship_ with Will. I suspect your _relationship_ with Nico is very close and you were resentful of Will." She paused for a few minutes to let the innuendos sink in before continuing, "From here it looks like that _ever so dark_ son of Hades has played both of you _against_ each other. Even now I can see him using his _underworld powers_. So, why would you deny it?"

Everyone was gaping at Nico who did indeed have grey smoke curling around him. Jason's heart plummeted and throat constricted. Will was turned to face Nico and was speaking in a low urgent voice to him.

The campers stood and began to bark: _"We don't want your type here." "You are a monster!" "Go back to Tartarus where you belong!"_

Nico eyes went wide with panicked and his face paled as the pool of blackened and cracked ground spread outward. He flickered again, but this time Will flickered too. The guards rushed forward as campers began to rise. Nico raised a hand and made the sweeping three fingered gesture rejecting evil. He kept a tight hold on Will's hand and stepped back into the long shadows Chiron cast in the late evening sun. Before his eyes Nico and Will disappeared amongst shadows.

Jason's felt as if he had been stabbed. He fell to his knees on the ground sobbing into his hands. He only remotely recalled later that Piper and Chiron were trying to bring the campers under control. It was all his fault he had brought this on Nico. Now he and Will were gone, _please Zeus, let them return from the shadow realm._

* * *

Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. Really I have more of the story and I'll get the next Chapter up on the weekend. Your favorites and reviews have been wonderful.

Thank you,

Anne


	18. Chapter 18 Ingenious Tactics - Nico

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 18 – Ingenious Tactics - Nico

* * *

For this chapter we start just before the apology. This is a nice long chapter and I hope you like it, Anne

* * *

Nico took his place on the stage with Will and Lou Ellen positioned protectively between him and the campers entering the amphitheater. They spoke soothing words in low tones to the effect of _it will be alright_. Then Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel added their words of encouragement. He listened halfheartedly, keeping his stony eyes on the unfriendly and frightened glances of the entering campers. He did at least see a few friendly faces like Clovis, Coach Hedge, and Cecil. He felt skittish and fiddled with his skull ring, as his stomach clenched. Still this was the only way to mollify the rumors and to get Drew to show her hand.

Will squeezed his hand tightly to get his attention. Nico gazed into this penetrating azure eyes and felt his nerves lessen as he leaned close. "Keep your eyes on me. Remember the signal. Then focus on my touch and my words if you start to fade."

He steeled himself while repeating the mantra, _I am a son of Hades, I have been through Tartarus, I have always been hated, and I wouldn't let anyone frighten me away from what I want._ His face turned into a blank controlled mask before he nodded to Will.

While Nico was watching the proceedings, he kept himself detached as if it was some else's memory. Jason looked dejected as he climbed up to the platform. He half heard Jason described his motive as insufficient healing, leaving out his concerns about seduction. This was a relief, regardless of Jason's reasons for the omission. After all it was in his best interests to also keep that part of the altercation private.

When Will step forward, Nico followed focused on controlling his blank mask. Will turned to check on him before letting go of his hand. Nico did not change his expression, but gave his hand a slight squeeze. The crowd was murmuring, but nothing outright hostile yet. After they shook he reached out to catch Will's hand and they retreated. So far, so good.

A sharper division arose when Chiron announced he was not being punished for hitting Jason. This had to be from Drew's gossip. It carried about half of the campers, less than he had expected.

The questions were going well and he almost relaxed. Then one of Drew's click asked about them holding hands. He knew what would happen, but still grimaced while Will raised his hand in the air. He had expected the skepticism from the crowd, but the widespread disgruntle tone penetrated his calm exterior. He concentrated on Will's hand, pushed his fear away, and his external scowl deepen.

He had it under control until Drew got going. Sure, Will had lied about their relationship, but that was Will's doing. He contended that it was private and not something he wanted to share with everyone at camp; but Nico knew he did it for his benefit. Drew's statements were all too inflammatory and the other campers were swayed. His façade began to drop and anxiety crept in as he stared tapping his foot and then shedding darkness. He heard Lou Ellen clear her throat in a way that sounded like agreement with Will words, but Nico knew it was a sign that she was prepared. _Just hold on._

As Drew went on to bring Jason into the story, his hands clenched. Drew made it sound so tainted. Will squeezed back, as if saying _hold on_. As he felt his memories start to emerge whispering in Italian, looking for an opening, he argued back within the confines of his mind, _No, I made it through Tartarus, I will not fade again._

Drew made him sound malicious and immoral. He felt his face going pale and darkness swirled around him, but he still felt grounded by the hand he held. Will turned and said gently just to him, "Nico, I'm here and you are safe. It is just charm speak. She has shown her hand. It is almost over. You will be alright."

As the shouts began, he lost his battle to hold back his memories. His vision fogged and the camp itself became remote. The hate, death, and blood reverberated in his mind as a small fragile part of him fought back. It was all he could to make the ward against evil before stepping back.

The swirl of memories blinded and deafened him, but held on. He as Will's arms tightened around him he knew he was still solid, still here. He just kept walking blindly. He struggled vehemently to clear the memories. He heard a melodious sound that soothed his soul. His memories subsided and the fog cleared briefly. He coked out, "I'm here. I'm alright."

Beside him Will's voice swelled, "You did it, almost there!" He was essentially holding him up as they walked to the infirmary. He could still hear the campers as a murmurer, but mostly he heard Chiron's commanding voice, Piper's calming charm speak, and a wailing. He only had to hold off a few more moments and he would be safe.

Nico sank into the comfort of Will's golden sunbath and let the terror from his memories washed away. Will's healing hymn swept over him. His vitakinesis was somehow different. It penetrated more deeply than ever before. If flowed into his heart's crevices and filled him to overflowing until he shone.

After the treatment they settled into a bedroom in the big house and Will locked them in saying, "Chiron is allowing this just for tonight. He felt it would be better to wait and read the camps mood before reappearing."

Will directed him to get into the one of the two twin beds in the narrow room. Nico patted the bed next to him inviting Will to sit. Will softly brushed his face with his fingertips, "It was so strange to see us fade into shadows while I was walking you away. Lou Ellen's mist magic was perfect, nobody suspected."

He had to admit it had been a good plan. He already had one sunbath before the apology, but Will was still concerned. He explained to Lou Ellen and Cecil that Nico could fade due to the stress, but that not showing would encourage Drew's rumors. Then Cecil had masterminded this plan to keep Nico safe. They needed to get Drew to use charm speak in front of Chiron. Rachel would be able to tell him when it happened. Travis and Connor along with the rest of the Hermes cabin were stationed near Drew. That way they could monitor her and intervene if needed. Lou Ellen would made it look like Nico and Will faded using mist magic. She did the flickering once Nico started looking stressed. Then when Nico gave the ward against evil she would make them appear to fade and mask their retreat. Nico just had to hold off the fading long enough to get back to the golden sunbath. Rachel could observe and tell Chiron that they were away safely. So only Cecil, Lou Ellen, Chiron and Rachel knew what really happened. The Stoll brothers were helping out, but did not know about the plan.

Nico answered, "I'm just glad I was able to hold off from really fading, it had been a close thing. It will be hard on Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason." He gave his creepiest look, "This will crushed Jason. You know he cried when I told him about my fading attacks?"

"Sounds like you are ready to forgive him." Will encouraged.

"Not really, I'm not done with him, but in time I will forgive him. Besides he may kill me for fading on him. I hope Drew is getting in trouble. Although I doubt that rumors of our dating will stop." He smirked slightly with just one side of his mouth.

"Yeah, the true rumors are always the hardest to stop." The blonde leaned forward for a gentle kiss.

Nico automatically tilted is head for a better angle. He put his hands in Will's unruly hair and held him fast as he lengthened the kiss. Then he licked his lower lip asking for entry. He leisurely explored Will's mouth before relinquishing control. Will's arms encircled Nico and brought their chests tightly together before breaking the kiss to softly moan, "Nico…"

At his name he opened his eyes and realized that Will had kept his eyes open the whole time, watching his every nuance. His thoughts went hazy and he put his hands on either side of Will's face saying, "Mi piaci molto…" _(Translation:_ _I really like you._ _)_

Will's eyes darkened and lids became heavy as he said, "Gods that's sexy!"

Nico felt his face flush as he smiled in a coy way saying, "Ti voglio baciare." _(Translation:_ _I want to kiss you._ _)_

At the same time he began another deep kiss that left Will panting. When they broke Will warned, "Keep it up and I won't be responsible for my actions."

Nico swirled in plethora of emotions: desire, fear, longing, trepidation, lust. He trembled slightly with a thrill, then that vile image surfaced again. He dropped his face away from Will and pushed him along with that vision away. Will instantly released him, frowned, and leaned away.

"I… It isn't you, I just… I'm sorry…" He twisted his ring with shaking hands.

Will spoke with a smile in his voice, "It is alright Nico. I'll wait as long as it takes to be with you."

In time Nico's racing heart slowed and then steadied out. "I think the worst part was the crowd's taunts. I'm still a little spooked."

"How about we just take a step back?" and Nico nodded.

Will became pensive for a while before he timidly started, "So as long as we are stepping back, I owe you some explanations. Promise you won't over react?"

"What do you mean?" the Italian asked with a confused frown.

Will apologetically said, "I already figured out you were into guys. Don't worry, you are not obvious. I just had a crush on you for such a long time"

Nico was bewildered, "What? Wait… How long?"

"Since… Um…. Always," he said shyly.

Shocked silence followed this statement then Nico sputtered out, "Since I was a nerdy ten year old playing Mythomagic?"

He replied with a grin, "Yup."

"Why? I must have been awful to you all this time." Nico squirmed to think of the way he would bark at everyone. Then guilt niggled at him as the thought _maybe that is why nobody at camp likes me_.

"No, you were just a little distant, pensive, and sad. You were also brave, mysterious, dangerous, cool, wickedly fast with a sword, astute, sarcastic, beautiful, clever, hot… Um… Well you get the idea." He blushed as he reminisced. Nico just gaped at him. _How in the world did he see all that in me?_

He went on, "Anyway, I could see you had a crush on Percy."

"Yes, 'had' is the right word. I've finally gotten over it." Nico winced to think of what Will had seen in his looks at Percy.

Will continued, "After you returned to camp I noticed how close you were with Jason. After all, you did let him hug you. I had to know if anything was there. I spoke to him on your second day in the infirmary. I had to tell him how I felt before he would assure me that you two were only friends. He was mostly supportive. Know that he did not give away your secret, but I could tell he knew."

Nico sighed knowing it was time to tell the painful truth about what had cemented his friendship with Jason. He reluctantly started, "Yeah, about that. We went on a quest for the Spector of Diocletian and I had to confront Eros. He attacked Jason and bullied me until I admitted my feelings for Percy. It was something that I barely acknowledge to myself at the time. To say it out loud and have some else know was unbearable. He tried to ease my anxiety, but I was only irritable and antagonistic. So he could all too easily see me becoming distraught at any suggestion I was gay. It has only been since Reyna and Coach Hedge felt my pain and still accepted me that I began to accept myself."

Will nodded and said, "That explains why he panicked. He knew how I felt, and thought you would lose it if I confessed. After dinner I confronted him. I tried to warn him off without confirm anything, but it must have been enough that I said to stay away from 'us'. I can see why finding you in the infirmary and in my arms set him off."

That brought Will's injuries to mind, "You're looking better. How are your ribs?"

"Getting better, but don't tickle me until tomorrow evening" He cautioned with a smirk on his face.

Nico still felt guilty that he hadn't been brave enough to let the camp know he was gay. _It will be difficult, but I am finished being afraid._ He blanched, but was resolute as he said, "That memory is too powerful. So, I think I'd better start talking about it, before it swallows me whole."

Will had been tracing his fingers lightly along Nico's inner forearm. He stop and looked carefully at him, "Whenever you are ready."

Deliberately Nico looked into his eyes, "It was in Italy. I think I was about eight. A teenage boy was being beaten in front of a crowd by men in black shirts. I saw glimpses of his bloody face. I could feel that he would die soon. My mother quickly pulled me and Bianca away, but he was dead before we left the square."

At that the tears started falling down his face, "As bad as the beating and the blood was, the worst part was the utter hate of the crowd that spurred them on. I did not understand what the taunts meant then, but now I do. He was a homosexual."

He took several deep breathes and told himself, _Will is here, it was not real. It was only a fear induced hallucination. I have been through Tartarus, I can do this._ "Now the memory has changed. Now I always see you… You beaten on the floor and bleeding…" He started to gasp as stuttering sobs started. Then he began shaking, but he had to get the last part out. "Then today the crowd, the hate, the anger…"

He crumpled into Will arms weeping uncontrollable. Will clutched him close softly speaking, "I'm here, I'm safe, and we are safe here."

Nico cried as the horror sweep over him and Will cradled him. After a time, he felt the terror start to receded. It was as if each tear took part of it way and he was left with the certainty of Will's strong embrace.

When the tears ceased, Will asked if he thought he could sleep and if he wanted to sleep alone. Nico didn't answer. The simply climbed under the covers and pulled Will along with him. They lay side by side in a full body hug. His dread became blunted and faded as Will's caresses refilled his heart. Then he sunk into a serene sleep nestled against Will's broad reassuring chest.

* * *

Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the final few chapters.

Thanks for all the favorites and follows,

Anne


	19. Chapter 19 - Acquiescence - Will

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 19 – Acquiescence - Will

When Will woke he was sprawled on his stomach with an arm around Nico, who was laying on his side. He raised himself onto his side and saw that the dark hair teen was already awake watching at him meditatively. He tensed immediately, "Angel? You alright? Have a nightmare?"

Nico calmly stroked his worried face, "Nope, just thinking." His body relaxed from the taut fear that had risen quickly within him.

Nico chided, "You drool when you sleep, you know."

He chuckled, "Yeah, at least I don't snore."

"I do not snore!" And he slapped his arm.

"No, you don't, but you have this cute little wheeze every once and a while." He smirked.

"Really? Gods that is embarrassing." Nico blushed slightly pink.

"No it is cute. Drool is embarrassing."

"You're uber cute, aside from the drool that is." Nico countered jokingly and bushed his fingers down his cheek, "Besides most of your bruises are gone now."

"Now you are just trying to make me feel better." Will chuckled.

"Did it work, can I get a kiss now?" He raised an eyebrow.

He covered his mouth quickly, "No, I have morning breath."

"A hug?" He said holding his arms out.

At that Will pulled him close by the waist and curled against Nico's chest slotting his head under his chin. Nico's arms wrapped possessively over him.

"This is different. You're not so protective this morning." Nico said curiously.

Disconsolately he said, "Yeah, well, yesterday was a very long day, but now you are safe."

"I'm not complaining mind you, I like it." He then grumbled, "Usually everyone tries to take care of me and it is damn annoying."

"Well if you stop with the noble sacrifices to save the world, folks might let up on you." Will pouted.

Nico laughed lightly, "Maybe I should give that a try."

"Yes you should, Doctor's Orders." Then Nico pinched him. He nestled back into Nico's chest and reveled in his warm embrace as he listened to his steady heartbeat.

After a long while Will asked, "Have you been up long?"

"About an hour. I've had a lot to thinking about and…" Nico sounded both pained and determined, "I'm done hiding who I am."

Will lifted his head to look at Nico, "You are?" He asked with equal amounts of hope and trepidation.

His heart sputtered at Nico's expression. It was the resolute stoical look he had last seen on his face in the battle against Gaea. "It was different when it was just me. Now, with you… I won't be made to feel like we're something dirty and wrong. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I am?" He asked amazed and scooted up to lay next to him.

"No, going through Tartarus was the best! Of course you are, you idiot." Nico admonished. He went on with a half-smile on his face, "Besides, I want to be able to hold hands, go on dates, and called you my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong. I'm not standing up at dinner and announce 'I'm a homosexual and I want to hear your jeering.' I just don't want to hide it either. So what if people think it is wrong. I don't care what they think, especially if it means I get to be with you." Then he locked his earnest bottomless chocolate eyes with his blue eyes.

Will could feel himself practically glowing with warmth, "You have to be the bravest person I know."

"Or the stupidest." He laughed as he leaned over to kiss Will.

Will pulled him away; this was important, "So, Nico di Angelo, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Only if you promise it will not end in a golden sunbath." He countered playfully.

He sniggered, "You know I would like that as much as you, but I can't promise not to put you in one if you need it."

"I guess I can live with that," He shrugged then sighed. "We still have to run the gambit of returning to camp today"

"Awesome! Now what time is it? I have to report to the infirmary today."

* * *

Soon they were in the back of a 1964 Ford Thunderbolt with Jules-Albert driving like a maniac. He drove them in a meandering loop around the local town before heading back to half-blood hill. Nico laughed as Will clutched the door frame and concentrated on not getting car sick.

As they got out Nico said, "Alright, remember we shadow traveled to Washington DC, my old condemned 1930's apartment building. Jules-Albert drove us back after I slept off the shadow travel. And we are both really worn out."

He walked up the hill toward the Athena Parthenon with Will's arm wrapped around his waist. They were surprised that Annabeth was on sentry duty. She ran down the hill toward them.

"You're alright! Thank goodness! What happened? Wait, first are you alright Nico?" She said in a rush, hugging the grumpy son of Hades.

He pushed her away, "Yeah, I'm just fine." Nico answered with his usual scowl.

"No he's not, I'm taking him back to the infirmary for a thorough check over." Will countered and Nico groaned.

"Are you alright Will?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. I can handle him from here." Will sighed heavily.

"I do not need handling. I can take care of myself." Nico objected, but leaned against Will anyway.

"Good, you seem back to normal." Annabeth chimed in. "I'm going to make the rounds telling everyone you're back." And she ran off.

When she was out of ear shot Will whispered seductively, "Want to play doctor, little boy?"

"Shut up pervert." Nico said elbowing him.

As they walked up to the big house they saw about a dozen people hanging out around the steps and Nico groaned.

"Play it up and I'll get them away quickly," He whispered. Nico leaned into his chest and looking down as Will tightened his arm around his waist.

The first two that came up to them were Percy and Connor. Percy leaned down to Nico. Connor looked at Will with relief etched all over his face as he clutched his arm. Will shook his head and tried to say with his eyes, _Don't Connor, you need to move on_. He took the hint and stood back, looking disheartened.

Percy meanwhile had taken Nico's free arm and was urgently asking Nico what happened. This irritated Will, who curtly said, "Give him some room Jackson. I've got him and you can leave the questions for later. He'll be alright." Percy was taken aback, but Annabeth pulled him away before he retorted.

Chiron announced from the porch, "Campers, we are all quite relieved to have Nico and Will back. They appear to be unharmed, so please return to your normal activities."

"Thank you, Chiron!" Will acknowledged as he past him, trying to tell him more with his eyes. He nodded in comprehension as they entered the Big House.

Mr. D didn't even looked up from the card table as he added in a sarcastic tone. "Wonderful, Ned and Walt are back. So your little teen drama is over. Nobody died, too bad."

* * *

Will did do a quick physical, but it was mostly for show. He quickly got Nico into a room where he curled up and went to sleep or at least appeared to go to sleep. This left Will to talk to everyone who came by. He first had to fend off Kayla, then Percy and Annabeth, and then coach Hedge. He told his story over and over until he started to feel like it had really happened that way. Soon Rachel and Lou Ellen came by for a private talk. Will locked the door and 'woke up' Nico.

Rachel addressed Nico, "You look so much better Nico. You looked rather rough when you left the amphitheater."

"Yes, well credit Will and his magical golden sunbath." He grinned at Will.

Lou Ellen laughed, "Do I even want to know what that is?"

Will hit her with a pillow and said, "Just tell us what happened."

"All I can say is we could really have used your awful taxicab whistle because everyone freaked out. It was all I could do to concentrate on masking your retreat." Lou Ellen started.

Rachel continued, "The ones already shouting taunts were the most belligerent. Chiron and the sentries intimidated them into silence. The rest were shocked and concerned to gauge by the worried cries and Piper used her charm speak to calm everyone down. Cecil seized Drew and Argus brought her up to the stage with a few of her move vocal friends. Then Chiron dismissed the campers and sent Drew's lackeys to cabin detention. That left with Drew, Argus, and I."

Will asked, looking nervously at Nico, "How did our friends take it?"

Lou Ellen answered, "Connor and Jason were the worst; they both dissolved wailing. It was harsh. Piper, Percy, and Annabeth kept it together well enough to do what they needed. Afterwards, the three of them looked after Jason. Travis and Cecil took care of Connor."

Nico vehemently spat, "That bitch Drew did this, but those who have stood by us were the ones to suffer. What happened with her?"

Rachel replied, "Chiron gave her a chance to explain, but when she used charm speak on him. He was livid. I have never seen him so mad. He kicked her out of camp. That was when she started to beg for real, but he would not be swayed."

"No way!" Will said in disbelief. "She is no fighter."

"Believe it, she left last night with one of her friends. The rest begged Chiron to forgive them." Lou Ellen confirmed.

"So she had to leave and now the camp will blame it on me." Nico complained.

"Hardly, she is generally disliked now that her charm speak has worn off. No, overall the camp is stunned, but repentant. Very quickly the other campers started queuing up to apologize to Chiron for their behavior. I don't think you need worry about a negative reception from the camp anymore."

Will regarded Nico, raising an eyebrow; he looked doubtful. They discussed more of the details, but soon after that the meeting broke up.

* * *

Later, Piper came in cautiously trying to read Will's mood. He stood with his arms crossed and gave her a cool stare. His thoughts happened to be dwelling on Nico's childhood memory and how Jason had brought it all forward.

She looked disheartened and grimaced before starting. "I'm so sorry for all you've been through, both of you. I really wish I could have prevent Jason… Anyway, he is mortified and very sorry."

Will found himself incapable of reason and further he believed that Nico was really asleep, so he spitefully countered, "I trusted him and he did this to Nico! For the sake of the camp, I'm willing to forgive him, but I'm not going to forget this either. So if you are trying to make friends forget it."

"I know how important Nico is to you. Nico is important to him, too. Please, give him a chance." Piper pleaded.

Then Nico turned slowly waking up. He groggily looked at Piper and yawned, asking "Piper, how is Jason?"

Piper looked astonished that he even asked and answered, "He is extremely relieved that you are both back safely. He was distraught when you were gone. He almost left camp to look for you, before I talked him out of it."

Nico palled a bit looking at Will intently. Will only felt cold and annoyed. He said, "I'm sorry that we put Jason through that, it was the only way…." Seeing his grim expression Will understood: he regretted the ruse, but it had been the only way to keep him safe.

"What do you mean by the only way?" Piper asked when Nico's didn't go on.

Will diverted Piper by demanding, "Just tell us the message."

She looked ready to push further, but appeared to change her mind. Then she pulled a folded paper from her jean pocket. "Jason said that he would be grateful if you could read this, Nico." She handed him the note and he gingerly took it. "Nico, I'm glad to see you and not just for Jason's sake. Please don't let this hurt our friendship."

"Um… Alright." Nico said automatically and she turned to leave. He unfolded the note and read it. He looked both astonished and contemplative as he passed it to Will.

 _Nico,_

 _When you disappeared yesterday I was afraid for you both. I prayed to the Gods to save you. I was ready to go alone to find you, until Piper was able to convince me stay put, noting that I would likely draw a monster attack or worst your vengeance. I am grateful that Will was able to protect you and guide you back. He has showed me that my mockery of friendship cannot compare with his true heart._

 _Please believed me when I say I never intended this to happen and I will forever be horrified by my actions. I wanted to prevent you from feeling as you did in front of Eros. I don't say this to excuse my actions, but only to explain them. I see now that I have instead subjected you to a much worse torment. I wish I could take away the trauma that you have had to go through and the memories that resurfaced._

 _Please tell Will that I have the utmost respect and gratitude for him. His godly gifts have been able to get you through this difficult time. Although I stated in front of the camp that I questioned his healing power that is not true. I only lied to protect your right to anonymity._

 _My misguided doubt was because I feared Will could trigger a fading attack by making his feelings known to you. In addition, I was unaware of your feelings. I presumed I knew the effect of unwanted solicitation on the boy I saw shattered by Eros. It was thoughtless and stupid of me to assume I knew your heart and that I had to protect you. It was out of bounds and I should have spoken with you. I anticipate that my shame will never let my anger get the better of me again. Know that I am glad that you two have found each other and I wish you happiness together._

 _I would like to make peace between us, but I don't know how I could possibly make amends for such a serious mistake. I will be satisfied if you only do not outright hate me. Please let me visit you to apologize in person once my detention is over. Please think it over and send me a note with your answer. If it is no or you do not answer, I will understand and keep my distance from you both._

 _Your repentant friend,_

 _Jason_

Will felt some of his anger dissipate at such obvious regret. At the same time he was still troubled by the horror of Nico's past that this incident brought forward. He looked at Nico trying to read his mood. He was sitting up with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He stared vacantly at the wall.

"Nico?" Will asked tentatively laying an arm around his back.

"Are you ready to forgive him? I mean for really and not just for show?" Nico asked, _so he had heard my discussion with Piper_.

"I um…" He started realizing he had no idea what to say. Will was stunned that Nico seemed ready to forgive him, so soon. He paused to reconsider all that had happened and here he was holding the boy he had always loved. Furthermore he was ready to accept who he was, something he would not have thought possible so soon. His injuries from the attack were almost healed, but Jason was still suffering, racked with guilt. He locked eyes with Nico who looked back as if to challenging him.

He could not refuse Nico's unspoken request, "I think he has suffered enough for his crime." Will conceded honestly.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think that, too. Still I want one more show of repentance from him." Nico said darkly.

* * *

That is a wrap on this fluffy chapter. Next chapter is more fluff with their date.

Thanks for the reviews,

Anne


	20. Chapter 20 - Declarations - Nico

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 20 – Declarations - Nico

Nico asked Will to release him from the infirmary in time for lunch. He wanted to confront the camp and get it over with. Besides without Will there he felt he could handle the cold stares a bit easier. He'd walked this gauntlet of unfriendly staring faces before and when it got too be much he would just leave. Now he knew he would stay regardless of the reactions and it gave him a weird type of freedom. It actually didn't matter to him anymore, like he had so often wished. So, he held his head high met the stares with his own indifferent gaze. That was when he notice that faces looked more relieved to see him or stunned by his eye contact, then actually hostile.

Still he was astonished when Lin, the young girl who had asked him for sword fighting lessons, came over and slipped her small hand in his and said, "I'm glad you're alright." Nobody touches him so casually, but he forced himself not to pull away. She still looked so fragile with her side and arm encased in bandages and he did not want to accidently hurt her.

He gaped at her staggered. She went on, "When can we start lessons? I have only two more days in this." She rolled her eyes down to her immobilized left side.

Nico smiled at her and leaned down, "As soon as you get the word, let me know."

She looked sheepishly at him, "I told some of my friends about it. Can you teach them too?"

He tensed and replied warily, "How many?"

"Only four of us, we will be no trouble." She hedged.

"Of course they can come. I'd better set-up a class with Chiron." He answered without thinking about it. At that moment he realized he had been unconsciously planning training sessions since his talk with her a few days ago. _Who was he and what had happened to the distant Nico di Angelo, Ghost King?_

Lin gave him a big smile and a one armed hug, "Thank you, Mr. di An…" He gave her a kindly but sharp look, "um… Nico!"

He found himself smiling and that seemed to have broken the ice. Several acquaintances from camp said hello as he filled his plate and took it to the brazier for an offering. He silently told his father, _thank you for wishing me happy. I'm working on it_. He ate alone at his table, but really he didn't feel all that lonely after all.

* * *

After lunch he Iris messaged Reyna to tell her he was alright. Then he told her about the camp apology. She replied, "Yeah, Jason was devastated by the whole thing. How are you handling it?"

"I am surprisingly good." And he proceeded to tell her about Will's golden sunbath and the trick they pulled.

"So what is the situation with you and Will?" He paused because he had not planned to tell her that directly. He reconsidered as she gave him a shrewd look that said 'spill it.'

"Um… I sort of have a boyfriend now." He reluctantly admitted.

She squealed with joy "Well, I pieced the situation together l after I spoke to Jason yesterday. He didn't give away your secret, but I know him well. Besides you got a wistful look whenever you saw him."

He told her all about Will and their relationship. If felt so good to be able to talk about what was making him happy that he babbled on.

"Nico, you are the most amazing demigod! Will is a fortunate man." Reyna said fervently.

"Not at all, I am." Nico countered.

Eventually it was time to get back to business, he only had so many drachmas. "So, after all that has happened um… I decided that I don't want to hide my relationship with Will, but… I dread telling Hazel."

"Okay, about Hazel. She loves you Nico. She may be shocked, but she will stand by you. I've already done some preparation by telling her how things have changed since she was a girl. I specifically used gay rights as an example, knowing you would tell her someday. She is not judgmental, only naïve." Reyna explained.

"You really think so?" He was hopeful, but not confident.

"Absolutely," She said with conviction.

"I hope you're right, but I have to be the one to tell her. I can't risk rumors getting around to her. Wish me luck." He said, "One last thing Reyna. Can you tell Frank? I really don't want Hazel to have to tell him and I don't think I could face it after talking to Hazel."

"Sure, Frank and I have become close since he became praetor. It will be no problem." She confirmed.

"Thanks, you're my best friend."

"You know it." She smiled broadly and winked as she signed off.

* * *

When he Iris messaged Hazel it took a while for her to stop prattling on about how relieved and happy she was to see him. She looked as if she might have been crying and he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Oh, Nico I'm so glad that Will was with you and kept you safe." She enthused.

"Yeah, Will is great. He came up with a treatment for my fading." He told her about it and then about the fake fade, hoping that she would be relieved instead of angry.

"So, it was all a trick? Why would you do that to Jason?" She questioned doubtfully, but not yet fully angry.

"The situation was more complicated then it looked and it was the only way. Before I can explain it, I need to tell you something about myself, but I'm worried about your reaction." He snuck up on the topic.

"How could you say that? I'm your sister and I'll always support you." She was obviously offended.

"Well you grew up in the 30's, too. It is something that back then would have been unimaginable to admit." She only looked confused.

He took a deep breath. "I'm… Uh… I like Will."

"Of course you are friends." She was mystified.

"No it is more than that, Hazel. Um… We've Uh… kissed…" He added cautiously.

Her eyes went wide and she fanned her face, but she said, "Well… I… Um… You… you like him… _that way_?" She looked about ready to faint, but she still looked him squarely in the eye. That gave him the courage he needed.

"Yes, and I don't want to hide it anymore. Times are different and I can be myself." He confirmed.

She still looked flustered, but said, "You are my big brother and I want you to be happy. I just need a little time to get used to it, Okay?"

"You aren't repulsed by me?" He ask hesitantly. She frowned, but in a stern way instead of disgusted way.

"No, never…. just very surprised." She was still fanning herself looking a bit dazed.

"Hazel, I love you." She stopped fanning herself and her mouth fell open. Then he realized he had never said that to her before.

She broke into a big smile, "Nico, I… You know I love you, too. I know times are different now and I'm glad you told me. I'll always be here for you." She said seriously.

"Thank you Hazel!" He was grateful as he explained about Drew's rumors and how he had to stop them.

When he signed off she said, "Take care of yourself and Will better take good care of you, too."

He was amazed he had made it through and she still supported him; all his friends supported him. Then he thought back to what Jason had said a lifetime ago, 'If the others found out you'd have that many more people to back you up.'* At the time it was unfathomable that he could be right. Just his support was more than he had ever expected. Now, just over a month later, he had them all and Will too. He just couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

Nico was incredible nervous about his date. He had been dismayed at his minuscule wardrobe. The camp store only had Orange camp T-shirts and he could not shadow travel to get more clothes. He would not wear orange, so he went to see Rachel. She was happy to fix the shirt for him, but she was not done yet and the time for his date was fast approaching. He was standing in front of the mirror in his skinny black jeans and A-shirt, trying to get his long curly hair to stay down on the sides when she knocked.

"Come in" He called as he gave up on his hair and walked into the cabin's main room.

Rachel was looking around at the décor, stunned. "You did this?" She gestured. He thought, _Damn it I forgot about the décor. I can't let Will see it. He'll think I'm a freak._

He laughed mirthlessly, "No, I wasn't here when this happened. Hades in not the god of vampires. I only worked on the outside."

"I'm relieved to hear that. If you want any help redecorating let me know." She grinned.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll need all the help I can get with this monstrosity."

"Here is your shirt." Then she held up an amazing work of art. She had dyed the shirt black, but she left bits of orange showing as part of the overall design. Over that she had drawn a sketched scene from the battle with Gaea using white.

"This is amazing and absolutely beautiful!" Nico said with wonder as he followed the scene around the sleeves and over the back. The front featured Leo and Festus snatching up Gaea. Underneath the dragon's chest was a ghost image of the letters CHB and he idly wondered how she got the letters to show through. The back and sleeves showed the rest of the seven, Reyna and both camps in battle with the Athena Parathion in the background.

"So you like it?" She smirked.

"Yes, everyone will want one." He said emphatically.

"Let them try, you deserve something unique." He blushed at her statement.

She smiled and walked out saying, "Have fun tonight."

* * *

It was date time and he was unusually apprehensive as he waited. While they had kissed a lot, they never really spent time together outside of the infirmary. _What if we don't have anything to talk about now that the drama is over? What if Will gets to know me better and he doesn't like me? How long until Will gets tired of my bleak personality? I'm bound to mess things up and push him away._

When Will knocked on the door Nico rushed to put on his new aviator's jacket, grabbed his sword, and quickly left the cabin to make sure Will didn't see the inside.

"What's with the sword?" Will remarked.

"I take it we are going somewhere away from the rest of the campers?" Nico asked.

"Well, of course." He replied confused.

"Well, I don't take any chances with monsters." He stated with a challenge in his eyes.

Will nodded easily and unconsciously put his arm over the other's shoulder as they began walking. The smaller teen didn't bother to shrug out of the embrace, he had to admit he liked the casual way Will touched him. He wondered, _since when am I touchy feely?_ As they walked through the camp Nico looked straight at the other camper's faces as they passed. They looked only mildly interested and he sensed no hostility. It felt like they were just another ordinary piece of camp gossip. He was astounded after the way people acted at the apology. _How could things have changed so quickly?_ Maybe Drew's charm speak was a much bigger influence than he had thought. Then it occurred to him that Will and Connor had dated and everyone knew about it. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal to be openly gay after all.

Nico came out of his thoughts as Will was getting into a canoe. He asked doubtfully, "You want to eat dinner on a canoe?"

"Um, no, we just need to go this way." Will answered in an oddly evasive way.

They canoed across the lake to the far shore and continued walking. Finally they halted at the far side of a large oak tree near the edge of the camp center. It was a place they could have gotten to quicker by just skirting the lake on foot, he though curiously.

It was a scenic spot with a large spreading oak, a lush grass clearing, and a clear view of the strawberry fields beyond. It was far enough away from main camp that nobody would be able to see them clearly, even if they weren't behind the tree.

Will started to unpack his picnic basket after laying out a large checkered tablecloth with china plates and cloth napkins. It was a beautiful warm evening so Nico took off his jacket. Will continued to unpack a cold dinner of sandwiches, potato salad, strawberry cake, and root beer. When he finally looked up he gasped.

"Where did you get that?" he said as he gestured at his shirt.

"Nice, huh? Rachel fixed up a camp tee for me." He smiled broadly as Will nodded.

Will signaled Nico to turn around and he gave the shirt a closer look. "That is amazing! … and you look wonderful in it." He smiled.

He draped his arm around Nico's waist and pulled him close for a kiss. His lips were gentle and his kiss tender. Nico wrapped his arms around his neck to hold Will still and lengthened the kiss. Will broke off with a sigh saying, "Please don't get me distracted this soon, later I promise. Let's have dinner first, alright?"

"You started it." He pouted, but didn't argue as he eyed the food.

Over a dinner Nico told him of his adventures and Will told him camp stories. He need not worry about talking to Will, it was surprisingly simple. Although the son of Apollo's stories were light and carefree he had a maturity and underlining sadness about him that Nico could relate to. Nico could see they had similar convictions, but very different ways of expressing them. The longer they talked the more Nico fell for him. They had a leisurely dinner that lengthen as they lost track of the time talking. As dusk approached they packed up the remainders and headed back to the canoe.

Nico was confused when Will stopped the canoe in the middle of the lake. He pulled Nico down to sit with him in the bottom of the canoe facing the setting sun. He whispered gently, yet seductively, "I always dreamed about watching the sunset here with you in my arms." And he lay his head on the dark haired boy's shoulder. It was beautiful the way the sun reflected off the lake. As the sun set he reveled in Will's warm touch. His restraint, always under tight control, felt like it was melting. Almost as if the last heat of the setting sun was being channeled directly into his chest.

As the last rays dipped below the horizon Will tilted his head and started to nibble on Nico's ear. Then he licking it and blew lightly making him shivered. Instantly he turned on Will and began feverously kissing him as he tangled his hands tightly in his hair and clutched him tightly. He wanted to touch every part of the blonde's body. He was rapid and rough as he pulled Will's head back so he could trailed down a path along his jaw neck and collar bone. Will moaned softly as his hands wandered over the smaller boy's back. Nico was emboldened and ran his hands down the blonde's sides and up under his T-shirt to run his fingers over his chest. Will shuttered violently throwing the canoe off balance making them break apart.

"Whoa, cowboy! Let's get back to shore." Will said as he rapidly retreated to his seat and began paddling back to shore.

Nico was panting as his face turned scarlet. He moved back to his seat and turned his head away to hide his dismay. Nico's mind clanged at the rebuff. _Damn it, I was too eager, to rough, Will has seen me for what I am. A stupid, needy, horny, teen with no restraint. This is the end._

After docking Will did indeed seemed eager to end the date. He practically jogged him back to his cabin with no word of explanation. At the door step Nico stood with his head down waiting for the words he did not want to hear. Surprisingly Will took a quick glance around for any campers before boldly walking into the cabin, hauling Nico in after him and closing the door.

Once inside the blonde stopped stunned and looked around the cabin. At that he began a loud peal of laugher. Nico just leaned against the shut door, breathing heavily, trying to keep himself together long enough for the dreaded break-up talk.

Will sniggered sarcastically, "Please don't tell me you are a Twilight fan boy."

"I don't even know what that is, but no. I was not here when this happened." Nico panted staring down intently at the ground to keep his face covered by his hair.

Laughter floated from Will's mouth, "Yeah, I sort of figured that. Tomorrow we can get started fixing it. Tonight you and I have other plans."

That was when he turned back to Nico and noticed his stance in alarm, "Nico? What?"

"It's alright Will. You don't have to say it. I knew it was too good to be true. I'm sorry…" Nico choked out. "I'm sorry I came on so strong. I'll stay away. Leave camp even."

"Nico! You dense idiot," Will snarled angrily and Nico flinched. Will came up close, way too close, and slipped his arm around Nico's waist. He used his other hand lift Nico's chin and force him to look up into his face. Will's blue eyes shone brightly with desire and yearning.

"I just wanted to get you alone so we could continue where we left off." _He still wants me!_ Flashed though Nico's mind. He gulped against the tears of relief that spilled out.

Will leaned down to gently kiss a tear from his cheek, "How could you think…" He kissed his other cheek, "You won't need to shed anymore tears for me. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me."

Nico gave a relieved sigh, "Sei tutto ciò che voglio." He murmured.

"Um, it sounds so beautiful. What does it mean?" Will breathed softly against his cheek as his lips brushed his face.

Nico nervously and reluctantly replied, "Um… _You're everything I want."_

Will held him closer as he gently brush his lips along his jaw, "Ummm, I could not have said it better. You are to speak in Italian as much as possible. And it was so totally hot the way you took over in the canoe." Will purred in a huskily voice as his eyes shined.

Nico felt bubbly and light up he shuffled forward forcing Will deeper into the cabin. When he hit the nearest bunk, he leveled an intense gaze at the blonde. Carefully he pushed Will down and back onto the bunk and crawled on top of him. He propped himself up on one elbow cradling the back of his head while starting an urgently deep kiss. He took control and methodically explored his mouth with his tongue. Will's arms circle his back pulling him in tight. The dark hair teen laced his other hand between them to trace the curves of the blonde's chest through his t-shirt.

They continued their mutual exploration of each other, until the five minute curfew warning bell necessitate an end to their date. They reluctantly parted, panting, and Will began putting his t-shirt back on. From dilated eyes Nico surveyed all the marks he left on Will's neck and chest. He knew his looked much the same, but he didn't ask Will to heal him. He was floating and he reviled in the feel of Will's passion etched on his body. They belonged together and nothing stood in their way.

* * *

 **Authors note:** So here ends my story with the exception of an epilogue. I'm beginning to think I have a thing for epilogues since most of my fan fics have them. If you have anything you like to see in the near term (epilogue) or further in the future of this timeline, let me know. I do have a follow on Connor  & Will story that I'll probable post. You've all given me such a wonderful reception for this story and I truly appreciate it.

Thank you so very much,

Anne

*The quote from Jason is from "The House of Hades" Chapter 36.


	21. Chapter 21- Epilogue: Pardoned

**Charting Unknown Territory**

Chapter 21 – Epilogue: Pardoned

"I don't like it." Will complained as he watched Nico writing out a note at his desk in the Hades cabin the next day.

"Oh come off it. He beat you to a pulp and he needs a little payback." Nico answered bitterly and his eyes flashed.

"You don't need to be so vindictive about it. You've already mentally tortured him with your disappearing act. When will it be enough?" Will disputed.

"If he just hurt me it would be one thing, but it was you!" Nico snarled and clenched his jaw.

Will gently stroked Nico's cheek making him look over his shoulder at him, "I'm completely healed, but I can't say the same for him. He still has the bruises you gave him."

"It is not like I'll hurt him, that much." Nico practically growled.

Will frowned and changed tactics. He laced his arms around the dark hair boy's chest from behind him and kissed his cheek. In his most seductive voice he said, "Dark Angel, don't be spiteful."

Nico sighed, "It just…" He stopped as soft lips slowly worked their way up to just below his ear.

"I can make you forget about it," Will hummed as he attacked a sensitive spot under Nico's ear.

He whined, "Alright, I'll play nice, but he still gets this note."

"I'll take what I can get, but you're delivering that after I am done with you" He breathed into his ear and Nico shivered. He thought to himself _I'll keep working on him._

* * *

Jason's detention was finally at an end. He would rejoin normal camp activities today and he was jumpy. Partly due to the note he had received from Nico five days ago. It had simply said that they would settle this at 10am in the arena today. No word of forgiveness was given, so he took it as a threat. He pondered how severely he would have to suffer. He recalled how much Nico's anger scared him during their time on the Argo II and it wasn't even directed at him. _Maybe I should just leave camp instead._ Then again, he doubted Chiron would let him get hurt, at least not any serious injuries. Besides, he decided it didn't matter, he wanted to heal the breach with Nico. It had been his fault after all.

Piper had been his only contact with the outside world. Except for the limited time he spent with her, he spent the rest of the week dwelling on his faults and shame. She reported that Nico and Will were now a couple and everyone easily accepted them since Drew left. So at least the camp was tolerant. The only other news she had was Nico was starting to gain some of his weight and color back.

Breakfast was his first time to the see the camp as a whole and his shame made him dread it intensely. He thanked the gods for Piper. She walked him to the dinning pavilion. Although he expected the stares and hissed insults, it was still humiliating to experience them. He kept his head down and tried to ignore them. _Had this been what it had felt like to Nico all the time? Probably, only he never did anything wrong._ He took his well-worn spiraled down into his very own pit of despair.

Piper nudged him and he looked up to see Percy talking to him.

"Jason, buddy. You in there?" Percy called loudly making Jason cringe to think of everyone looking at him.

"Yes." He said flatly. Then Percy surprised him by giving him a bear hug.

"You're a good guy Jason. You need to stop beating yourself up about this."

"Um… No, I can't. But thanks anyway Percy." He answered simply.

"Jason come on, everyone makes mistakes. I couldn't protect Nico's sister on our quest. It took a long time, but I eventually forgave myself. A few punches and some gossip are nothing." Percy reasoned.

He gawked at Percy, "Percy you know that was not your fault. This is different. It was all my mistake."

"Haven't you suffered enough? Now you need to forgive yourself and let it go."

"Thanks, I'll try," He intoned flatly.

As he got his food he was shocked at the few hellos he heard including the Stoll brothers, Mitchell, Lacey, and Annabeth. He did not see Will at the Apollo table and thankfully didn't even need to bother to look for Nico this early in the day. Today he was glad of his solitary table. He sat facing away from the other campers trying to ignore the low whispered remarks.

He whiled away the time before the showdown walking through the strawberry fields, it felt good just to be outside. It was a regular camp day, so with normal activities, he hoped the arena would not be full of spectators.

This time luck was on his side, the arena only had about ten campers in it, most of them younger ones. He walked in to see Nico and Will standing together hand in hand near the campers with Mrs. O'Leary chewing on a Roman shield behind them. _Might he have trained her to hate Romans?_ He also notice that Nico had a training sword, not his stygian iron one, strapped to his side and he stood next to a rack of training weapons. He did not see Chiron. He walked in alone, stopping about a yard away from the other two.

Will looked discontentedly at him and Nico wore his extra creepy unsettling smile. Neither was encouraging and they made no move to speak. At least Nico wasn't actively hostile. Nevertheless, he would have to make the first move.

"Will," he bowed his head, "Please accept my apology." He held out his hand waiting.

Will abruptly dropped Nico's hand and stepped forward. He took Jason's hand to shake stiffly.

Nico stepped forward blazing with indignation saying, "These campers are not here to see a handshake Grace."

It stung to hear his tone, but he thought it might come to a fight when he saw the set-up.

"What are the terms for engagement?" He asked with both resignation and apprehension.

Nico's creepy smile curved in an odd way and his tone changed to a teasing one. "No need for terms. I have a new sword fighting class and I would like your help."

Jason gawked at Nico and Will. Will was smirking and some of the other campers started to snigger.

"Really you need to learn to lighten up." Nico taunted as a genuine smile slid onto his face.

Jason looked incredulously between them, "You mean it? You guys really do forgive me?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Obviously, you've done your time." He started laughing with everyone else and punched Jason shoulder. Jason smiled, it hurt his face and he just realized he hadn't smiled for a week. The thought that they would be friends again made him so relieved that he actually joined in the laughter.

~*The End*~

* * *

A/N: So here is the cheesy everyone laughing ending. Sorry it just seemed to fit. I has been wonderful sharing this with you. Your support has been fabulous.

I will be starting another story in early Setpember that is both forward from this time and flashbacks to Connor and Will's relationship. It will have lots of Solangelo, so check it out for more on this story line. I'll update this with the link once it is up.

Thank you,

Anne


End file.
